Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics Vol 2
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After the attack of Shiro and the Hand a new threat pops up in the form of the Kingpin a man who controls various crimes over the city. Now with new Defenders, they must stop this new threat while figuring out the secrets behind the various injuries of Class-E during the death of their teachers
1. Chapter 1

"Shiota, Maehara we need you to go to Okinawa" Karasuma said

"Any particular reason?" Nagisa asked

"A mission, and a recruitment drive" Karasuma said

"How so?" Nagisa said

"We've been tracking a new threat: a figure in the criminal underword who calls himself the Kingpin" Karasuma said

"Do you knwo who he is?" Maehara asked

"No, that is why I'm sending in the pair of you to disrupt a section of his operations" Karasuma said

"And that would be?" Nagisa asked

"He's running a narcotic exportation" Karasuma said

"Drug smuggling huh?" Nagisa asked "When do we leave?"

* * *

"So what do you think we'll find over there?" Moon Knight asked as Nagisa suited up

"I'm not sure. But what I do know is this: The Kingpin needs to be taken down" Nagisa said

"Hard to believe he came to power in the two months since the Hand attacked" Moon Knight said

"And we know next to nothing about who he is" Daredevil said sitting down next to the pilot.

"Buckle up we're nearly there" Moon Knight said as they started to descend in Okinawa

* * *

"Is this everything?" a guard said as an old foe of Class-E Tomoyo Seo was at the site of a drug transaction

"Yeah it is" a dealer said

"So how good is it?" Seo asked

"The top quality available" the dealer said

"It better be, especially with the raids going on here" Seo said as bolts of light started to rain down destroying crates of drugs

"Shit SHE'S HERE!" the dealer roared

"WHO!" Seo said

"The bitch who has been getting into the boss' business" the dealer said as bolts of white light blew up more of teh crates of drugs.

"FIND HER AND FILL HER WITH HOLES!" Seo shouted as he looked around only to encounter someone in blue and silver armour with a red visor

"Shit that bitch's partner" the dealer snarled

"she has a partner?" Seo asked

"Yeah, but I don't know where he came from. He just showed up one night she decided to raid to our caches and next thing we know the two have been working with each other to stop us" the dealer said

"And what have you done to try and stop them?" Seo asked

"There is nothing they can do" a voice asked

* * *

Standing behind them was the armoured figure from before.

"Shit" the dealer said

"So Tomoyo Seo, nice to meet you, I hear you work for that dumbass the Kingpin"

"And you are?" Seo asked

"I'm Darkhawk!" Darkhawk said as he gripped Seo's collar "And you're here so I think I can think of who the Kingpin is"

"No...no way you can't have figured that out!" Seo panicked

"Yeah" Darkhawk said as he pulled Seo closer

"Calm don Darkhawk" a woman's voice said over comms. "Besides we have company"

"Do you know who?" Darkhawk asked

"I can only guess" the woman said

* * *

"So this is the main drug hub for the Kingpin huh?" Daredevil asked

"I guess" Moon Knight said as he looked over the place

"I'll hit the lights" Daredevil said

"Alright then" Moon Knight said as took to the roof and used his staff to gain entry to the building which was holding several dozen tons of several types of narcotics; the white clad hero was frowning when he saw several half naked girls packing the drugs and money. That was when he drew out several of his crescent darts and threw them into several guards before jumping down softly before the lights went out, meaning the guards couldn't see but Moon Knight and Daredevil could see.

"What are we dealing with?" Daredevil asked

"I took down about five guard; but we still have about dozens of guards to contend with" Moon Knight said

"Okay, come on" Daredevil said as the pair jumped down and threw their throwing weapon at a couple of the guards before deploying their staff weapons and divided up. Moon Knight taking the left while Daredevil took the right side, The two nodded and took off.

* * *

Daredevil threw his baton gaining the attention of some of the guards before he took them out with an ease he never expected from a group of guards like this; they were supposed to be tougher. But here he was taking them down with no effort. He used teh shadows as cover, but every now and then when a guard shone the life in his direction he quickly directed the light away from him which gave him the opening to quickly knock them out before leaping up into the shadow and waiting a moment to allow his radar sense to pick up where they are before he goes back in and takes them out by jumping down behind them and sweeping their legs out from under them. Once he reach the end of his side he leant against the wall and sighed as he could hear breaking bones and screams of pain

* * *

"Night Night" Moon Knight said breaking a guys arm with hsi staff before switching to his flail to knock the guards around some more. Looking behind him he threw his crescent dart at those coming up behind him. Laughing as he equipped his cestuses and adopted a boxer's stance as several more gaurds rushed him. Each and everyone was taken down with a brutal mix of jabs, hooks, uppercuts and body blows. Moon Knight added variety to his style with a few kicks to add extra damage and breaks to the guards. Once eh reached the end he saw Daredevil look at him

"What?"

"You're being reckless again, and not sticking to the shadows and stealth"

"I'm Moon Knight, not some ninja no offence" Moon Knight said putting away his staff

"Some offence taken" Daredevil deadpanned as the pair looked over the warehouses. Daredevil looked aroundand saw nothing Everyone's out" he said

"Good" Moon Knight said "Should we destroy it or use it as evidence?" he asked

"Des- wait. Something new" Daredevil said as he saw something with wings

"Where?" Moon Knight asked looking around  
"The skylights" Daredevil said as Darkhawk dropped down and grabbed Moon Knight exiting through the skylight "MOON KNIGHT!" he shouted before bolts of light were shot at him. Thinking quickly Daredevil got out of there as fast as he could before more of those bolts of light hit him

* * *

"Okay Cylon, who or what are you?" Moon Knight asked decking the armoured hero

"I'm Darkhawka and you've come onto my hunting grounds" Darkhawk said  
"Oh really, I'm sorry but our government buddies sent us here to deal with the Kingpin" Moon Knight said "and one of his biggest exports are drugs, which we were about to destroy until you and your friend interrupted us" Moon Knight said

"Oh, now they're finally getting onto the Kingpin, we've been dealing with him for six months and so why the sudden interest, let me guess he stopped paying taxes?" Darkhawk asked

"They were busy elsewhere" Moon Knight said

"With what?" attacking Moon Knight

"the Hand" Moon Knight said defending himself

"that's nothing but a legend, there is no way a ninja yakuza from the age of daimyo and shogun could exist today" Darkhawk laughed before being tackled by Moon Knight

"You know, you're reminding me of an old friend. He was kind of a dick as well" Moon Knight said

"Oh yeah" Darkhawk said headbutting Moon Knight before throwing him a bit away

"Time to pluck a chicken" Moon Knight said

* * *

Daredevil was forced onto the streets of Okinawa to deal with the woman, or at least who he thought was a woman thanks to the silhouette on his radar when he attacked her. But he didn't know why but she seemed familiar to him, he was just not sure; but that was a question for later as he was not using his advanced parkour skills to outrun the woman and he manage to cathc his breath. Now there was a bigger problem: Daredevil had run out of room, meaning if she caught up with him again she would have him where she wanted him. Suddenly a foot was introduced to his jaw before Daredevil drew his billy club and swinging it wildly as the woman was dodging them while firing off her bursts of light, only stopping once she skidded back panting before catching her breath. Daredevil was also panting but he was able to get a clearer look of the woman he was fighting and drop his billy club and just stand there for a few moemnt before gulping down his heart

"K-K-Kaede?" Daredevil asked in a combined tone of anger, fear and confusion

* * *

"How do you know that name?" the woman asked standing up and summoning a light burst in the form of a dagger "And who are you?" she asked

"It's me" Daredevil said removing his mask revealing a familiar face to the woman

"Nagisa? Nagisa is that you?" Kaede asked amazed

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said as Kaede raced forward and kissed him, this action shocked Nagisa but he quickly recover and pulled away from her

"I'm sorry, I know you must have moved on from me" Kaede said

"It's okay, let's just call emotions over a long awaited reunion; but how?" Nagisa said

"I don't know. I was dying one minute the next I'm waking up with my hand in the water and my body on the shore here, there was no damage from the reaper 2, wait what happened?"

"A lot of bad shit, Korosensei committed suicide by destroying Reaper 2" Nagisa said

"I see, and I take it"

"Shiro got shit" Nagisa said

"Good" Kaede said

* * *

Suddenly Moon Knight and Darkhawk crashed onto the roof just as Nagisa pulled on his mask

"Dagger are you okay?" Darkhawk asked

"I'm fine" Kaede/Dagger said looking away

"So this guy was at the warehouse" Darkhawk said branding his bladed wing to Daredevil's throat

"Relax, he's an old friend" she said

"Who are you saying that to?" Moon Knight asked getting up before being shocker "YOU!"

"Yeah it's me" Dagger said

"You got a problem with that white boy?" Darkhawk said

"Back off Birdbrain!" Moon Knight snapped

"The guy with the cape?" Dagger asked

"Our old class playboy, birdie?" Daredevil replied as a blue light appeared, upon dying down revealed an old friend

"Karma, the dude in the bird suit was Karma?" Moon Knight asked as he lowered his own mask revealing Maehara

"Yeah, and you're Moon Knight. Hard to imagine" Karma said "But that begs the question who is under the mantle of the Daredevil?" he asked before Nagisa removed his mask and looked at Karma with a hint of distain "was not expecting that. So shall we move this party elsewhere?"

"Come we'll head back to my ship" Moon Knight said

* * *

"This is your ship?" Kaede asked

"Yep, this is the Moonwing, my personal aircraft" Moonknigh said

"How did you get you powers?" Karma asked

"I was saved from death by the moon god of ancient Egypt" Moon Knight said

"Interesting, and what about you Nagisa, did it after Korosensei's death" Karma asked

"It did, typical equivalent exchange. Something gained for something lost" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Dagger frowned

"What I want to know is how she's alive" Moon Knight said

"That makes two of us, I take it I was pronounce dead?" Dagger asked

"Only Kaede Kayano, Haruna Mase and Akari Yukimura were reported missing" Moon Knight said

"Very well, since she's dead I think its about time I start using my real name again" Dagger said

"Welcome back Akari" Nagisa saiud

"Thanks Nagisa." Akaris aid

"So we should blow the warehouse and get back home, Mission Ops" Maehara said

"Okay, wake me up when we get there" Karma said

"Typical" the other three said

* * *

"Okay we've landed, you guys in civilian forms?" Maehara said

"Yeah" Nagisa said grabbing hsi glasses and cane.

"What are those for?" Akari asked adjusting the black dress she wore

"You remember hwo I said I got my powers?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah?" Akari said as the group exited the aircraft. Nagisa smiled before tapping his cane along the ground.

"I'm legally blind" Nagisa said

"What how?" Akari asked

"When Korosensei died, anti-matter was scattered; some of it landed in my eye. Some of the others were affect as well." Nagisa explained

"Who?" Akari asked

"Suguya lost half his arm, Hara's out cold and has been for ten years, Okano's hip was shattered and she had to go to France for treatment. Finally Nakamura's in a mental health centre" Nagisa explained

"How did Korosensei's death affect Nakamura?" Akari asked

"It didn't Nakamura was out into that place five years" Nagisa siad

"What happened?" Karma asked concerned

"I'm not sure, I've been looking into it for a while now and nothing concrete has shown itself" Nagisa said

"So who do you think is behind it?"

"The rumors are that Nakamuira had a run in with something, or someone called Davos, others say it was the Steel Serpent" Maehara said

"There have been whispers of the Kingpin being involved with Nakamura's hospitalisation" Nagisa said

"What about the Hand?" Karma asked

"Not there style" Maehara said

"Our ride's here" Nagisa said as a black Car pulled up and an agent got out and opened the door allowing the four to get in and then drove off.

* * *

"HAH! HAH! HAH!" Fuwa said as she practiced her martial arts, in the same Yada was also on the treadmill running to practice. Hayami walked in with a sword on her back whcih she draws and startes practicing

"Since when do you fight with a sword?" Yada asked slowing down to a power walking to cool down

"Just took it up since the Hand's attack on us" Hayami said

"Did you ask for Ronin for help?" Fuwa asked as she kept practicing her moves

"I will" Hayami said as she stops and breathes before going into another set of sword moves

"Do you think we've seen the last of them?" Yada asked picking up her sais and started twirling them around to practice. Soon Isogai walked in

"Nagisa and Maehara are back and they've got new heros to fight with us" he said

"Do you knwo who they are?" Yada asked towelling off.

"No, but something tells me we're going to be surprised" Hayami said

* * *

"There they are" Fuwa said as Nagisa and Maehara got out and walked over. Yada smiled at him whihc Nagisa sense and smiled. Behind them were the new heroes which shocked them.

"Am I seeing things?" Hayami asked shocked

"Kaede?" Yada asked

"Hey guys, I'm back" she smiled

"Kaede!" Fuwa shouted hugging her friend "I'm so glad, taht you're...you're" Fuwa said before she started to cry

"Fuwa" Akari said before tearing up hugging the girl to comfort her

"Karma" Isogai said

"Isogai" Karma said shaking hsi hand "I'm sorry for what happened"

"Thank you, my friend and welcome back to Japan" Isogai said

"Its good to be back" Karma said smiling.

* * *

"So you two were the ones taking down the Kingpin's Okinawa operations?" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the two said

"I see, thank you" Karasuma said

"So what now, we join the boy band?" Karma asked

"Its a team of powered vigilantes" Hayami said

"I see, then count me in" Akari said

"And you Akabane?" Karasuma asked

"Why not?" Karma asked smirking

"Good, welcome to the Defenders" Karasuma said

"Thank you" Akari said bowing

"So we've got nine fighters now" Irina said

"Looks like it" Hayami said

"Which is good since we're going after the Kingpin" Irina said

* * *

Meanwhile in a high rise a figure stared out over the city

"Shiro failed, well then I'll succeed when the man failed. And thanks to the Hand I've gotten myself a nice little foothold while they were bsuy distracting teh authorities" the figure said

"But now that foothold is coming undone" a suave voice said

"Ah Ren I take it the message was delivered to our friend in Akihabara?" the figure said looking over his shoulder

"I did, and he was not happy." Ren said

"Oh well, he'll get over it. But Seo's failed me once again. Bring him to me"

"What about Murasakino?" Ren asked

"Not yet, you don't play the higher pieces when you still have pawns on the board?" the figure said "And then we have to be careful, the Tetsu no Ken is here" the figure frowned

"I see, so tell me, how are they?" Ren asked looking behind the figure

"Beautiful" the figure smiled as he turned back to them "Leave and don't come back until you're asked

"Yes sir" Ren said leaving.

* * *

Later Fuwa was getting nervous as she looked at her reflection in the glass before heading into the gym where Hayami and Ronin were talking to each other about Hayami's recent use of her sword. Which made thsi more nervous since what she wanted to talk about was a private matter. Calming down she walked into the room to see Chiba and Hayami doing kendo practice. Coughing slightly Fuwa walked forward

"Oh hey Fuwa, everything okay?" Hayami asked putting away her sword, Chiba noticed something in her stance

"I want to ask Chiba something

"Sure what is it?" Chiba asked leaning on his katana.

"Well you see" Fuwa said tucking her hair behind her ear "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Chiba asked

"I want you to" Fuwa started before whispering the rest of it.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the second volume of Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics, and yes Kaede-sorry Akari is still alive and not only that she was affected by Korosensei's anti-matter. Now it was mentioned that Nakamura was place into where she was five years which is a big plot point and I've place a hint in here as to what it could be with a word in Japanese which is the major clue and also Kingpin and Steel Serpent is going to be our main villains and it will feature more of Iron Fist themes**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?" Chiba asked

"would you please sleep with me?" Fuwa asked

"Um, sure" Chiba said

"Chiba" Hayami said

"What?" Chiba asked

"The other kind of sleeping, the one with intimacy in it" Hayami said

"What really?" Chiba asked

"But I have to ask, why Chiba?" Hayami said

"Because he's the only single guy on the team" Fuwa said "But if you're

"Relax we haven't been together in years" Hayami smiled

"Okay, I'll do it" Chiba said "but I have to know first why?"

"That event, it's been playing in my head, so I thought that if I could replace those thoughts with something else I can finally get over it" Fuwa admitted

"Okay" Chiba said kissing her forehead as he walked past. Hayami bumped hips with her and nodded

"Come on let's get you something special to wear tonight

"Okay, thank you" Fuwa said

* * *

Nagisa was in another area of the city, namely standing in front of a hospital; sighing he entered the building walking up to the front desk

"I'm here to see her again" Nagisa said

"Right this way Mr Shiota, she's out in the garden" the nurse said leading him to where he was going. The nurse told him they were at their location before heading back. Nagisa inhaled before walking into the garden.

"So did you bring any?" a woman asked

"You know I shouldn't be and didn't bring you any booze" Nagisa said sighing

"Come on Nagisa, I'm suffering in here, it's been what five years and they still think I'm a mental case" the woman said as she laid back

"I know Rio, but just a bit longer" Nagisa said

"Some lawyer you are" Nakamura said

"Well, maybe but at least I'm trying. Now shall we go over what happened that night?" Nagisa asked

"I keep telling you I went to work and then got a phone call and the next thing I know you're tackling my naked ass to the floor and when I return home Suguya and Natsuki were gone. Not only that but four days had gone by" Nakamura said

"Four days, where were you all that time?" Nagisa asked

"I have no idea, but I keep picturing something in my mind, a snake or serpent. One that was coloured green and purple with silver eyes" Nakamura said as Nagisa sat behind her and placed her hair into a bun and placed hair chopstick in there "Thanks" she smiled. "and whenever I do, there's a purple haze around it"

"Interesting, I can use that to help you get out of here" Nagisa said

"Thanks man" Nakamura said hugging her old friend

* * *

"So what do you think Nagisa is doing?" Karma asked

"Its Wednesday, he goes to see Nakamura" Isogai said as he polished one of his guns

"Nakamura?" Karma asked "I thought she was okay"

"She was until five years ago, Nagisa or Daredevil found her naked in a street after missing for four days and once she got back to her apartment Suguya and their daughter Natsuki was nowhere to be found; there wasn't any signs of struggle, no ransom note, nothing. They were just gone" Isogai said

"Do you have any leads?" Karma asked

"No, I thought that we should have found something by now" Isogai said

'Could Suguya's disappearance be linked to the Kingpin's appearance and the rumours of Steel Serpent' Karma though

"You alright there man?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, just pondering things" Karma said

* * *

"Hey girls" a cheery voice said

"Hey Kurahashi, work over for today?" Yada asked as Kurahashi walked in wearing a simple strapless white top and black jeans

"Yeah, it was busy today" Kurahashi said as she grabbed a drink from the ready room fridge and starts to drink it "Hey did the new defenders get here yet?"

"Yep, in fact one of them is behind you" Hayami said making Kurahashi turn around and spot Akari

"Kaede?" Kurahashi asked before hugging the girl "You're alive" she squeed hugging Akari tightly

"Kaede Kayano did die, she's just using her real name" Yada said

"Oh" Kurahashi said before hugging her again "Nice to meet you again Akari"

"Same him Kurahashi" Akari laughed

"So what exactly can you do?" Yada asked

"Oh, I guess I never showed you" Akari said summoning one of her light knives and throwing it it at the wall

"Nice" the other girls said

"They affect living object more, I can also control them, and using my light powers I can also remove harmful substances like toxins or drugs" Akari explained

"Nice" they added. Looking at the clock Fuwa suddenly got nervous

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow" she said causally before leaving

'I hope it all goes well Fuwa' Hayami thought smiling softly.

* * *

Fuwa was just finishing getting ready when doorbell rang. She controlled her breathing through exercises she learnt while training before answering the door. It was as she had expected Chab had shown up wearing a civilian form of his Ronin uniform

"Sorry I didn't have anything else to wear" Chiba said

"Okay, no problem come in" Fuwa said, Chiba took the time to notice she was just wearing a plan purple yukata with a pink obi on. Chiba was a bit nervous but he could tell Fuwa spent a bit of time on her appearance.

"you look beautiful tonight" he said smiling

"Thank you" she blushed. "Now shall we get started?"

"Um, yeah sure" Chiba said

"Very well this way" Fuwa said leading Chiba to her bedroom. Upon entering he noticed it was pitch black,

"Its kind of dark" Chiba said as Fuwa closed the door, after that clothing was heard being removed

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Fuwa said

"What?" Chiba said as he removed his shirt

"This" Fuwa said using her chi to light the candles she had placed in the room to reveal her in a set of black intimate lingerie.

"Wow" was all Chiba said before the pair started to get intimate and kissed while Chiba removed her bra.

* * *

Shoving her hard against the wall he could feel Fuwa place her hand down his pants and softly rub down there, smiling he removed her bra and started to kiss the part of her neck where it met her shoulders while he teased her, this got a reaction out of her, namely an audible one. After that Chiba pulled back and lead her over to the queen sized bed she had and sat down on the sides as Fuwa lowered his pants and placed her head in between his leg and start to blow him softly before speeding up and going back to a slower pace. Soon he felt his climax approaching but before he could reach it he pulled Fuwa up and placed her on her back on top of the bed, he then placed himself over her while removing the last of her clothing. Once she had her panties off she felt shy and tried to cover herself, but Chiba stopped her and gave a kiss while opening her legs a bit, once he broke the kiss he just looked at her

"Yuzuki, don't you're beautiful" he said running his hands over her body, lingering a bit on the dragon tattoo she got on her side. He got into position in between her legs as he grasped her hips gently and softly started to enter her, watching her face for any discomfort. Upon seeing none he went ahead and started to thrust into her before pulling back out and repeating getting a rhythm going which pleasurable audible sound from her and he grabbed her right leg and slung it over her shoulder, holding it in place as he continued

"Keep...going" she said writhing in pleasure as he continued only to pause so he could place her on her hands and knees. Fuwa was freaked, this was the same way they had her when it happened. She could feel the fear and tears coming, but Chiba noticed his and started to rub her shoulders before leaning down over her

"It's okay, I'm right here" he said pulling her close her him before kissing the sweet spot he was before as he continued what he was doing before, only this time he kneaded her chest as if it was bread dough. They were in perfect harmony, they knew what the other was going to do before they did it. Soon Chiba lifted up from the position he had placed Fuwa in, so now they were both kneeling on the bed with Fuwa's back resting against Chiba's chest as he moved one of his hands to her navel to support her as he continued to thrust in and out of her

"Don't stop, I'm close" she moaned reaching the edge of her climax, her hair was stuck on to her forehead thanks to the sweat the evening's activity had produced

"So I am" he said as they both climaxed moaning in bliss as they reached the end. Once they were finished they collapsed onto the bed. Chiba still holding onto her as she snuggled into him

"Thank you" she whispered while turning to face him before kissing him softly before tucking her head under his chin and fading into sleep

"You're welcome" Chiba smiled as he pulled her into his embrace and faded into sleep as well

* * *

"Hey can we talk for a second" Darkhawk said as he landed next to Daredevil

"What is it?" Daredevil asked

"It's about Nakamura, do you think she could have been, I don't know mind-controlled or something?" Darkhawk asked

"She could have been. I'm not too sure" Daredevil said

"We need to make sure! This Kingpin is dangerous already, but if he has mind control then the war has been lost before it was declared a war" Darkhawk said

"Not necessarily" Daredevil said

"Then what could it be?" Darkhawk said

"I don't know. Besides I need to talk to Okajima" Daredevil said

"Why?" Darkhawk asked

"Because Dagger needs a better uniform" Daredevil said

"And Okajima has done that?" Darkhawk asked

"He made the costumes me and Fuwa wear" Daredevil said

"So his a journalist and a seamstress" Darkhawk said

"Pretty much" Daredevil sighed

* * *

Fuwa stretched before untangling herself from Chiba, once she sat on the side of the bed she looked back and smiled. That was the experience she wanted for her first time, but she didn't get that but tonight was something one could described with a straight face or rational mind. Walking out into the kitchen before pouring herself a drink of cola which she skulled down, getting the pleasurable shiver as the feeling of the cold radiated down her body. She sighed before opening the

"That was cute" a voice said making Fuwa freeze

"Eep" she said as she hid behind the fridge door. Looking up she spotted Chiba who was only wearing her pants

"Milk or water is usually a good post workout drink

"Yeah but I like the way the rush of cold radiates down my body as I drink some cola" Fuwa said as Chiba came over to where she was hidng

"We were just intimate and now you're hiding why?" Chiba asked holding out a robe for her

"Sorry, I guess I'm still new to this" Fuwa said pulling on the soft robe

"You'll get use to it" Chiba said kissing her cheek as he started to affectionately rub her shoulders.

"Thank you anyway, it was one of the best moments I experienced" Fuwa sighed as she leant into Chiba

"I'm glad you like it" he said softly

* * *

Isogai was patrolling the streets when he heard something over head

"Hey, hey it's just me man" Maehara said landing next to Isogai

"Sorry, I've been a bit jumpy since we've had to try and take down the Kingpin, but the rumours of this Steel Serpent is not helping" Punisher said as he moved along

"I know what you mean, I'm just glad Hinata went back to France" Moon Knight said

"Why?" Punisher asked

"Well, she said she enjoyed living there and wanted to spend some time finishing her book there before returning to Japan for a bit longer" Moon Knight saiud

"Good it's safer for her there" Isogai said

"What about Kataoka and Okuda?" Moon Knight asked

"I have no idea where they are, last I heard Okuda went back to Kyoto and Kataoka is in Miami I think" Punisher said

"Why Miami?" Moon Knight asked

"Surfing magazine shoot or something like that" Isogai said as he pulled out a flask and took a gulp of the drink inside before offering it to Moon Knight

"I'm good" he said "Shouldn't Kurahashi's shift be starting soon

"Not tonight, she's taken tonight off" Isogai said

"Oh okay" Moon Knight said

* * *

"So you want me to create a suit for Akari, who is really our old classmate Kaede just using her real name and has Light daggers?" Okajima asked as he was talking with Nagisa

"Yes please, silver and white I think would be a good colour scheme

"You got" Okajima said "oh by the way, I found something

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Evidence of where Nakamura was during her four missing days" Okajima said

"Where?" Nagisa said

"For some reason she was seen near Kunugigaoka" Okajima said

"Why?" Nagisa said "there's nothing up there"

"At least not now. But what if she did find something up there and that lead to what happened to her" Okajima asked

"We could be on the right track here" Nagisa said

"So what do you want me to do?" Okajima asked

"Keep looking into it, I don't want to keep her locked up more than I have" Nagisa said

"You got it" Okajima said as he went out to his tailor's room to work on Akari's costume.

* * *

Nakamura stared out at the moon, She was in bed and was about to fall asleep but seeing the moon comforted her a bit, smiling she rolled onto her back and stared up at the roof, glancing at the moon every so often.

"I miss them" she said sadly as she looked down noticing gravity affect her bosom. The pink pyjamas were warm and fuzzy. Soon sleep soon claimed her

"Nakamura" a voice taunted her as she found herself in a hallway

"MUMMY!" a voice screamed

"Natsuki?" Nakamura asked scared

"Nakamura, oh Nakamura" the first voice

"Who are you?" she asked

"oh just an old friend, one you're dying to see again. Only to save them"

"Who?' Nakamura asked

"RIO" a male shouted

"Sosuke!" Nakamura cried as she ran for the place she heard Suguya's voice. She needed to find to him and soon. IF she could find him then she could leave and return home. Suddenly a gunshot was heard. "NO!" she screamed waking up. Suddenly she had a realization; Did she just kill her lover and daughter, collapsing on the bed she quivered in fear with the fact she was an insane murderer. Once she got her breathing under control she decided that Nagisa needs to know about this as soon as possible. But soon she did fade into sleep hoping to whoever was watching over her it was going to be peaceful.

* * *

Meanwhile in his tower looking down on the city, Kingpin stared out the window with his shirt undone. Behind him were five assassins with their blades drawn quietly approaching him. Smirking cruelly he straightened up and cracked his neck and knuckles before catching a blade and wrenching it out of the hands of one of the assassins, which he turned on its previous owner and impaled the assassin. The next two came up and he dodged them over and over again, Once he dodged a fifth time he used two palm strikes to kill the two assassins making them flop to the ground like ragdolls. The fourth assassin pulled out a gun, but was disarmed as the Kingpin twisted his arm around until a loud snapping was heard before the assassin's rib was smacked by a kick. The fifth assassin froze as The Kingpin's fist glowed a sickly purple colour.

"Nice try" The Kingpin said as he threw his fist and shot the assassin back several meters and into a wall. Once the assassin got his baring he started to feel weak as the Kingpin started to drain the energy out of him. Once the last assassin died he looked back to the window

"Well that was short" Ren said

"No kidding, where did these failure come from

"They were a mix of Ex-Mossad, Ex-KGB and ex-CIA" Ren said

"Pathetic" The Kingpin said "And these were supposed to be my best options?"

"I'm sorry sir. Shall I ask for the twins?" Ren asked

"Yes, now is she okay?" Kingpin asked

"Yes, I personally dropped her off and didn't leave until she was inside" Ren said

"Good, and what's next?" Kingpin asked pouring himself some bourbon and removed his shirt to reveal a tattoo like Fuwa's, only difference being it was it was wingless. He sat back and smiled. "It was good to be the king"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that was an interesting chapter and a big thanks to BloodyDemon666 for some advice on that love scene between Fuwa and Chiba. Wow I'm doing some random pairings in this series, and yes I'm basically doing a Jessica Jones styled sub-plot with Nakamura and I will bring in Hara soon. And why make Kingpin and Steel Serpent the one character? WHy not**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to talk to me so quickly, especially I only visited you the other day" Nagisa said

"I think, I think I killed them" Nakamura said a sad tone etching into her voice

"What makes you say that?" Nagisa asked looking concerned

"I had a dream, in that dream they were shouting and I was running to where I heard their voices. Only...only they were silenced by a gunshot" Nakamura said crying

"Hey, hey, hey we'll find them; and nothing bad will have happened to them okay?" Nagisa asked

"Okay" Nakamura said as Nagisa just hugged her. Only now he was doubting his own thought at the revelations

"Was there anything else?" Nagis asked

"A voice" Nakamura said

"A voice?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, it was a voice whispering my name over and over, when I asked who it was the answer was simple: oh just an old friend, one you're dying to see again. Only to save them' Then after that I heard Sosuke shouting and the gun shot" Nakamura said

"well, that adds something to the board" Nagisa said

"What?" Nakamura asked him confused

"It adds to the fact that you may not have been of sound mind when I found you, but something or someone made you do things under duress. Plus you were spotted at Kunugigaoka before you vanished" Nagisa explained

"What? Why would I be at our old school?" Nakamura asked

"I have no idea, were you investigating something?" Nagisa asked

"I have no idea"

'You will forget what you saw' a voice said

"But what if that's where I met the owner of that voice?" Nakamura asked

"Possibly, but we need to make sure" Nagisa said

"Okay" Nakamura said

* * *

Meanwhile Isogai was chasing down a lead he had, one he hoped wasn't a false one. Looking around corners he had heard that a splinter faction from the Kingpin's own men was trying to take down the Kingpin from within. He needed to get there before the Kingpin sent someone to clear up the mess they were making. Not to mention he wished he had backup, but the others were all busy. And considering a big decision was to be made.

"I should be there" Isogai said as he lowered his weapon, today was the day that Hara could be taken off life support for good. Meaning it could be her last day on Earth, she was still out cold meaning that she was technically dead for ten years. It was only thanks to the grace of the Hayabusa corporation that she was kept on life support. Her family were supportive; but it was comiung to a head today. Isogai was ripped out of his thinking by a scream. He readied his weapons and charged to where he heard the scream. Upon reaching the scene his gun was up in a ready position, looking around he saw a dozen corpses. The splinter group was dead. Punisher looked around trying to figure out what exactly happened here. But it was not making sense; that was until he stumbled onto a member who was not dead yet,

"Who did this?"

"Steel Serpent, the Kingpin sent the Steel Serpent after us" the thug said

"So the Steel Serpent did this, but how?" he asked. Suddenly his phone started to ring "Yeah?" he asked

"It's time"

* * *

They had gathered, all of those of Class-3E that could be found. Akari, Kurahashi, Yukiko and Yada were tearied eyed. Maehara and Sugino just looked away.

"Thank you for being here, she...she would have like it that you were here to see her off" Hara's mother said

"It's alright, she was a good friend to us, and I'm sorry that this must be done" Yukiko said

"Is everything ready?" Hara's mother said

"Yes it is" the doctor said

"Good bye...Sumire" Nagisa though as he watched her parents kiss her goodbye as the tone of flatlining was heard. And those of Class-E filed out with Hara's parents in the lead. Nagisa stayed behind for a bit. Unsure of what was going to happen. But nothing stirred on his radar, the ward was silent since Hara was the only patient in this private ward; the machines that helped her survive were turned off and the birds weren't singing as if they were picking up on the sadness of this day. Nagisa sighed once more and went to leave. However as he was about to walk out a soundwave appeared. 'What?' he though looking back at Hara. He walked over and felt her pulse, it was there. He was now confused, unless. Suddenly a moan was heard. He stumbled backwards amazed

"Where, where am I?" she asked

"Hara...you're awake?" Nagisa asked shocked

* * *

"I'll deal with the funeral arrangements" Yukiko said

"Do you want help with that?" Sugino asked as he Yukiko, Yada and Isogai walked back to the room. They hated how the quiet permutated the hallway

"No I'll be fine" Yukiko said smiling sadly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEN YEARS!" a voice shouted

"It can't be" Yada said as the group

"You're awake?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, just woke up" Hara said leaning back on the bed she was in.

"But how?" Yukiko asked

"You didn't do anything?" Yada asked

"No, she was woken up by herself" Nagisa replied

"So what's happened?" Hara asked

"A lot, the blast from Korosensei affected several of our classmates" Yada said

"How?" Hara asked

"I was struck by Korosensei's...remaining anti-matter right in the eyes" Nagisa said

"And then Suguya's arm was amputated, Okano's hip was shattered and Kaede...disappeared for ten years" Isogai said

"We originally though she was dead until she found us again in Okinawa" Yada explained

"Nakamura had a psychotic breakdown five years ago" Yukiko said "And Chiba's business went bust"

"My parents and siblings were killed" Isogai said

"I was locked up for a bit" Sugino said

"Fuwa was...assaulted" Kanzaki said

"Did...did anything good happen?' Hara asked nervous

"I'm married" Yukiko said

"Yoshida's doing well with his own shop" Yada said

"Kataoka is a pro surfer" Isogai said

"Nags here is one of the best defence lawyers in the area, even doing some pro bono stuff" Sugino said

"You're embarrassing me" Nagisa said

"Oh, Suguya and Nakamura are parents" yukiko said

"They're married?" Hara asked

"Um..." they became uncomfortable

"Long term pre-engagement is there preferred term for where their relationship is at" Nagisa said

"Oh, I see Hara said "What about my group?"

"Well like we said Yoshida's got a shop in Akihabara, Muramatsu's in some country being a top chef and Hazama is at Tokyo U as its head librarian" Yada said

"Dr Takebayashi is also in Akihabara working there

"Sadly Terasaka's in jail and Itona gone AWOL since Korosensei died" Isogai said

"Oh" Hara said looking down

"But hey we're all here now" Yukiko said smiling as she hugged Hara

* * *

"What? Really that's great" Hayami said before hanging up on the phone

"What was that?" Karasuma asked

"Hara's woken up after ten years and the others are filling her in" Hayami said

"Good, I bet her parents are elated" Karasuma said smiling

"Sir?" Hayamia asked after pausing

"What is it?" Karasuma asked concerned

"I want to join the Defenders in the field one day" Hayami said

"I know you do" Karasuma said "But not right now

"Sir, my marksmanship and knifework have only increased since my time in Class-E, plus my kinetic vision is still as sharp as ever. Not to mention I've been training with my katana for awhile now" Hayami said

"I know, but you've not had the proper filed agent test. Trust me; me and Irina both think you'll do fine with them, but we're a bit wary about you being in the field, we saw what they had to deal with last time, I imagine it won't be the last time they'll face something like that. So for now you won't be joining the team" Karasuma said walking off. Hayami just leant on the wall nearest to her and sighed before looking at the ceiling

* * *

That night the Punisher was back on the prowl, armed with an assault rifle he made his way around the town looking for anything. He ducked down into a darken alley which were lit by the drums used by the homeless. Isogai smiled seeing there was no one around to be caught in a firefight by stray shooting. Suddenly a glass object could be heard down the alley

"Hey, Moon Knight are you near my location?" Punisher asked

"Negative, me and Akari are back at the base" Moon Knight said

"Roger that" Isogai said as he moved on to where he had heard the sound coming from. Up[on finding nothing he continued on his way, only he heard a noise again and went to investigate what it was. Looking around he spotted a backpack. Frowning he picked it up and saw it was one for a girl, a young girl; he quickly went into search mode to look for the girl. he took another couple of more steps and heard a whimpering, spinning around he saw a young girl upset and scared.

"Hey, hey. you okay?" Isogai asked as he lowered his weapon and got to a comfortable hieght for the girl

"They took him" the girl said

"Who?" Isogai asked

"The bad men, they took my daddy" the girl said

"Shh, it will be okay, now I'm Isogai and I'm here to help

"My name is Natsuki" the girl said making Isogai go wide eyed

"Is your daddy's name Sosuke, and does he have greyish hair?" Isogai asked

"You know my daddy?" Natsuki asked

"I'm an old friend of your dad's" Isogai said hugging her looking sternly behind her before picking her up. He knew she would be okay with the Defenders but for the night she was staying with him

* * *

"Are you okay Hayami?" Nagisa asked

"No, I want to learn the clap stunner" Hayami said

"To what end, to be a field agent?" Nagisa asked

"YES!" Hayam snapped

"I'm sorry, but a part of learning the clap stunner is being able to see the wavelength of a person's consciousness. Which I haven't been able to do" Nagisa said sadly

"How come, I thought you were still able to see it" Hayami said

"Not quite" Nagisa said

"So what do you see instead?"

"Instead of seeing the wavelength of a person's consciousness which was represented by their breathing, line of sight, facial expression, body language etc. Now during court I tell if a person's lying by listening to their heartbeat. I can identify a person by their scent; as you can see my new abilities make use of the fact I'm blind but I can still see

"What is it like when you can see?"

"A world of red and black" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Hayami asked

"Imagine an empty void with nothing, black as far the eye can see. Only when a noise whether it be words, music, traffic, wind, raindrops hitting the ground is heard then the black void is lit up in red allowing me to see. Sure there is detailing missing but I can live with that" Nagisa said before Hayami just hugged him

"How horrible" Hayami said

"I'm fine, alright, I'm okay" Nagisa said

* * *

"You didn't find the daughter, and to make things worse you let Suguya go?" the kingpin asked

"I didn't let him go something forced me to. I didn't see what it was" the thug said as he grovelled

"Enough, get up" the kingpin said as the thug got up

"Thank you sir" the thug said

"For what?" Kingpin asked as he turned to the thug "I'm not letting you live" he said before using his chi infused fist to shatter his ribcage and kill him, making the man crumple to the floor. "And another useless peon is dealt with. I must find harder stuff, but unfortunately one of my best is in Akihabara dealing with whatever Koyama is dealing with" Kingpin lamented "I need a drink" he said as a woman handed him a glass "thank you" he said kissing the woman

"You're welcome my love" the woman said just holding the Kingpin.

* * *

Isogai was just watching Natsuki sleep from the spare room when he heard the front door open

"I'm home" Kurahashi shouted as Isogai went to meet her and kissed her.

"Welcome back" Isogai said

"Why the whispering?" Kurahashi asked looking concerned

"You remember how Nakamura said that she killed Natsuki and Suguya?" Isogai asked "Well I say killed because she only said shot, but her body language translated that as killed

"Yeah I remember" Kurahashi said sadly

"I don't think she did, while patrolling I found Natsuki" Isogai said

"What?" Kurahashi asked shocked

"Yeah, she was just in an alley looking frightened and scar, plus she mention that 'bad men, they took my daddy'" Isoagi said

"Wait, you don't think that the Kingpin kidnapped both of them do you?" Kurahashi asked

"Maybe, but I hope we can find him" Isogai said

"Me too" Kurahashi asked hugging her so she wouldn't tear up.

"And hopefully we'll find him soon" Isogai said

* * *

Darkhawk and Dagger stood atop a roof

"Do you think we should stay?" Darkhawk asked

"Well they did help us take down Seo" Dagger said

"But what about them?" Darkhawk asked "Are they rising again?"

"What?" Dagger asked

"Your feelings for him" Darkhawk stated

"No, they died with her, besides I can't do that to them" Dagger said

"Why not? You were with him first" Darkhawk said

"A few months is nothing compared to a decade" Dagger said

"You know she fears it" Darkhawk said

"Then I'll put those to rest, after all aren't we?" Dagger asked

"Nothing but a quick fix" Darkhawk said as he looked out over the city

"You're thinking about her" Dagger said "Aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Darkhawk asked

"Call it a woman's intuition" Dagger said

"I do, but I do not know if it is mutual" Darkhawk said flying away

"You can only ask Karma" Dagger said going in a different direction.

* * *

Fuwa was sitting at her computer over looking some Kun-Lun when she felt something behind her, quietly she grabbed a small blade and grasped it before she quickly went to strike only to feel a firm grip on her arm

"Easy Dragon girl" Ronin said

"Chiba, it's you. Can you not be so stealthy next time?" she asked relieved as she put down the blade and went back to work as Chiba pulled up a seat

"What are you working on?" he asked

"I'm trying to find any information on the Steel Serpent

"Do you really think that he's working for the Kingpin" Chiba asked

"That's the best case scenario"

"And the worse case?"

"The Steel Serpent is the Kingpin" Fuwa said "And that scares me" she said

"I think we should be careful if that is the case. But for now we should just relax" Chiba said walking over to her

"I guess you're right" Fuwa said as she sighed and looked at the ceiling

* * *

Moon Knight and Darkhawk were scout the area.

"So this is where Isogai found Natsuki?" Moon Knight asked

"That's what Kurahashi said, still cannot believe she's a stripper" Darkhawk said

"So do you we can find any traces of Suguya around here?" Moon Knigh said

"I don't believe so" Darkhawk frowned

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked

"Oh hey Elektra, Punisher found Natsuki" Moon Knight said

"What?" Elektra asked landing on the street "Any clues to Suguya?"

"Not yet, but we're hoping we get lucky soon" Moon Knight said

"So why are we even looking for him?" Darkhawk asked

"So that why we can get Nakamura released, or at least better" Elektra said

"Okay" Darkhawk said.

* * *

Karasuma was in his office overlooking things when he paused

"So I give her a chance?" he asked

"Why not?" Irina asked

"do you think she's ready to fight alongside them?"

"I'm not sure. We can only know if we try it" Irina said

"I couldn't agree more" Karasuma, said "Okay, tell her she's going to patrol with the others tomorrow night"

"Very well" Irina said going off to see if she could find Hayami, only to hear impacts in the training hall. Frowning she went in there and saw Nagisa and Hayami training. Hayami quickly got and ran at Nagisa

"TRY THIS!" Hayami said jumping into the air and clapped her hands in front of Nagisa's face

"Nope" Nagisa said throwing her onto the ground. Getting back up Hayami studied Nagisa again and smirked.

"I've got it" Hayami said as she ran back in and inhale before whistling loudly before she jumped in and did the clap stunner making Nagisa stumble before he got his bearing

"Good, at least we found a way to make the clap stunner work on me" Nagisa said

"But we found a weakness, you're affected by loud noises. We don't knwo what will happen if this happens in the field" Hayami said

"I know, but we have to make sure I'm not the victim of a sonic attack" Nagisa said

"So what now?" Hayami asked

"We keep training" Nagisa said as Irina walked off smiling

"I'll tell her later" the blonde said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I've set up a plot point with the hunt for Suguya and the relationship situation between Kaede, Yada and Nagisa; not to mention the Defenders facing down the Steel Serpent. Now I'm not sure if I was rushing the plot with Hara but hey she's awake now which may help in the future.**

 **Now thanks to Supereva 01-02 for the idea of Hayami learning the clap stunner, now if you have an idea you want to see you can leave it in a review, or you can PM me with the idea and I'll see if I can put it in**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Yada was looking at the graduation album that was given to her by Korosensei when she sighed and closed it looking up

'Does he still love her or not?' she mentally asked as she looked at a picture a friend of their took with Nagisa and her in the rain. This made her smiled but she needed to know the answer to the question she dreaded asking him, but it needed to be done. But first she wanted to get some training in so she grabbed her workout gear and headed for the base. She really needed to let off some steam.

* * *

Meanwhile Nagisa was overlooking a case file for Nakamura when he just laid back and looked at the ceiling

"Man this is nice" Karma said

"Thanks" Nagisa said running his hands over some brail

"So why a lawyer?" Karma said "I thought you would be a teacher"

"Career change, I wanted to help those who felt as helpless as I did, and I could use the abilities I receive from the anti-matter to tell if a person was lying or not. So I chose the path of the lawyer instead of the teacher" Nagisa explained

"I see" Karma said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"It seems like your hiding something" Karma said "especially about Akari"

"No I'm not" Nagisa said rather quickly

"Sure" Karma smirked

"Okay, when The Hand used three Tengus to attack, each one gave different visions. Any way I was hit by the one who showed a person's greatest desires. I had two vision. The first one was that I could see and I was in a three-way relationship with Yada and Akari. We were in bed during the vision" Nagisa replied

"Whoa" Karma said

"And at the time I didn't know she was she alive. But now that she's back. I'm worried that Yada is scared" Nagisa said

"Of what?" Karma asked

"I'll go back to Akari" Nagisa said

"I see" Karma said understanding "Will you?" the redhead frowned while asked

"Dude, I should kick all kinds of crap out of you for asking that!" Nagisa snarled. "Of course I won't! the only thing I'll regret is how short a time I had with Akari as a couple" Nagisa said

"Good answer" Karma said

"I need a damn drink" Nagisa said

"I'm with you on that one, know any good bars around here?" Karma asked

"One down the street a bit" Nagisa said as he got up and grabbed his cane

* * *

Yada was deeply concentrating as she practiced with a pair of wooden sais while she was listening to some hard rock music was playing in her headphones as she practiced, hoping to get rid of some of the anger she had accumulated, with each step she forced the anger into her training sais. One step and turning slash her sai was met by a dagger being held by Akari. Frowning Yada knocked her back and started to swing wildly at Akari, who was dodging by stepping back, blocking and ducking each and every strike. With one last strike Akari rolled her eyes and used her dagger to lock Yada's sais by pressing hard again the prongs. With a quick move Yada was disarmed, so the fight went to hand to hand. After about five minuted Akari had Yada pinned to the mat

"I give" Yada said as Akari released her and helped her up

"You okay, you seemed angry" Akari said

"I am" Yada admitted

"Why?" Akari asked

"Because of you" Yada admitted

"Me?" Akari asked

"I'm angry and scared, that Nagisa will just throw away all that time we spent together now that his original girlfriend is back" Yada admitted before Kaede exploded with cheerful laughter

What? What did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you did. When we first met up with each other I kissed Nagisa, and that kiss told me all I needed to. He still holds feelings for me, but he ultimately loves you" Akari said

"I see, wait you kissed him?" Yada asked shocked

"Yeah sorry about that" Akari laughed "But like I said, he still has feelings for me, but they are not as strong as the love he holds in his heart for you" Akari said

"Thanks" Yada said

"So you want to go another round?" AKari asked standing up offering her hand to Yada, who took it and got a hand up "Cute top" she said making Yada look down at the pink sports bra she wearing

"Oh, thanks" Yada said picking her sais back up

"Bring it on" Akari said smiling

* * *

"That was a good beer" Karma said

"And you started without us" Maehara said as he Isogai and Chiba showed up

"Have a seat guys" Nagisa smiled

"So what's up?" Isogai asked

"Girl trouble" Nagisa said

"The current and the Ex right?" Maehara said

"Shut it man" Karma said smiling

"That could be a problem" Chiba said

"Its fine" Nagisa reassured them. The rest of the time there was spent around the pool table with normal drinks, a rule saying that one to two drinks are fine; but after that they would switch to non alcoholic drinks for the rest of the time they were there. Nagisa was winning the game despite being blind

"How are you so good at this?" Karma asked

"That is what we want to know!" Maehara exclaimed

"Just luck I guess" Nagisa smirked

"No way in anywhere is that just luck" Chiba said

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said

"Alright guys, I got to head home, mum's cooking" Karma said

"Kurahashi's shift is about to start so I have to look after Natsuki" Isogai said

"Night guys" Maehara said

"You need some help?" Chiba asked

"I'll be fine" Nagisa said walking off with his cane clatter across the cement.

* * *

"I'm home" Nagisa said before frown as he didn't hear or see anything "Honey?" he asked switching his cane to billy club mode "Toka?" he asked as he slunk through the apartment. Upon hearing a noise he turned around before a squeal hit his ear

"Nagisa you scared me" Yada said

"Toka, are you alright?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, sorry I was just in the shower" Yada said smiling. Nagisa could smell her vanilla and jasmine body wash and feel the soft material of her nightgown. "I had an intense training session with Akari" she said hugging Nagisa

"why?" Nagisa asked

"I was upset" Yada admitted

"At what?" Nagisa asked

"I was upset about the thoughts of you leaving me for Akari" Yada said burying her head into his chest, before her head was tilted up and her lips met Nagisa

"I would never do that. I may dream of being with Akari and you, but in reality you is all I need" Nagisa said kissing her tenderly

"I love you" Yada said just embracing him. Unfortunately a certain grumbling noise wrecked the moment

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch" Nagisa said

"Okay, I got some take out if you want" Yada smiled

"That sounds great" Nagisa said

* * *

"What a day" Nagisa said as he crashed onto the bed. Yada smiling as she crawled over him kissing him softly while smiling about how much he loves her. Then she sat up while straddling his waist before Nagisa pulled her back down making Yada laughed as he just stared into her eyes. Her heartbeat making it so Nagisa could see her.

"I hope you're not too tired" she said softly before kissing Nagisa as he ran his hands up her sides. Yada tilted her head back in pleasure as Nagisa removed her short nightgown before gripping her backside while Yada removed her hair tie making her wavy hair tumble down her shoulders giving it a bit of a shake to make it sit evenly before she leant in for another kiss before she was pulled into Nagisa's lap as he was kissing her slowly kneading her breasts as she hummed as she enjoyed the feeling, Softly she removed her boyshorts and then Nagisa's black boxers slowly and teasingly slightly meaning they were in their natural states together as Nagisa rubbed the inside of her thighs while nipping at her shoulder and space above her heart. Reaching down Yada stroked Nagisa a bit to get him up to speed which made Nagisa paused his current motions and lifted her up by her hips so she could excite him and make sure he slid into her correctly making her shiver and moan in delight as she was pulled closer to him. Smiling Nagisa planted kisses on her shoulder and kneaded her breast lightly while Yada clawed at Nagisa back lightly as Nagisa thrust into her; he then started to trail kisses from her neck down her shoulder and stop where her heart was making her giggle at his sentiment. Sensing she was close Nagisa pulled them both down so they were laying down, Yada then wrapped her legs around Nagisa's while passionately kissing him as he continued to thrust into her making her sound her pleasure.

"Nagisa, I'm close, I'm real close" Yada said breathlessly as he continued before entwining their hands

"Same here honey, same here" Nagisa said as they climaxed delight as their worlds became black and white. Soon they were just cuddling up to each other as Nagisa ran his hand up and down her back while Yada nuzzled his chest.

"That was, I think that was the best session we've had" Yada said in almost a purring manner making Nagisa smiled

"I agree" Nagisa said kissing her cheek.

"Man I feel tired, but I must say I could have a shower" Yada said

"Now that is a good idea" Nagisa said as they got up, lingering for a moment of bliss before Yada got up to get the shower ready, looking back smiling

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Moon Knight asked

"I'm not sure, but Karasuma wants us to look at where Isogai found Natsuki" Fuwa said

"You know I was expecting a date with Hinata tonight" Moon Knight said

"Shut it!" Fuwa said "I should be studying up about the Steel Serpent to make sure we can beat him" Fuwa said

"We should let the others do this" Moon Knight said

"We can't Kurahashi has a shift tonight, Isogai looking after Natsuki, Yada's had a rough day and Nagisa's probably comforting her. Akari's with her dad after ten years of missing, Chiba is somewhere, and who knows where Karma is" Fuwa said

"So what we're suppose to find here?" Moon Knight asked

"A location to where Suguya could be" Fuwa said

"We have to hurry if we're to save Nakamura" Moon Knight said.

* * *

Yada walked out in nothing but her boyshort panties and a towel. Looking around she couldn't see her partner/ But she noticed the door to alcove was opened. Grabbing her nightgown and slipping it on as she walked into the joint armoury all she saw was Nagisa sitting then holding his Daredevil helm with a drop sounding. Knowing what he was doing Yada placed a small fern under the drip, silently walking over and took Nagisa's mask before replacing it with her hand and softly kissing him

"You okay?" she asked softly

"Yeah, just thinking" Nagisa said as Yada ran her fingers through his hair

"It is a common thing these days" Yada said "But for now I think it's time for bed" she smiled kissing his nose before pulling him up and guiding him to bed. Kissing him once more as she cuddled up to him.

"Thank you" Nagisa said

"No thank you" Yada said falling asleep.

* * *

"So this is where she is huh?" Kurahashi asked as she held onto Natsuki's hand

"Where are we?" Natsuki asked

"A friend of mine is being your mummy here so we can meet a friend" Kurahashi said making Natsuki nervous as a black sedan appeared. Out of it came Hayami and Nakamura

"MUMMY!" Natsuki shouted

"Natsuki!" Nakamura asked seeing her daughter for the first time since she was place in the hospital.

"Come on you two" Hayami said leading the trio inside. Nakamura looking happy for the first time in ages.

"So how did you get Nakamura out?" Kurahashi asked

"I got her a day pass, I'm just glad you could have brought her daughter. There was a running theory she had shot Natsuki and Suguya" Hayami said

"What really?" Kurahashi asked shocked

"True, but at least we are working on getting out of there" Hayami said

"Which is good." Kurahashi said

* * *

"Miss Hara, you have guests" a nurse said

"Okay, please let them in" Hara said as the group joined her

"Hey Hara" Kurahashi said hugging the awakened girl

"You look good" Nakamura said before feeling a pair of hands on her leg "it's okay sweetie"

"Hello" Natsuki said shyly

"Hello" Hara said happily

"I brought you something" Kurahashi said as she presented a small cake to the woman, And soon they were catching up. However after a few minutes a bed was rolled in

"I'm sorry about this, but we have to put him in here, it's the only room we have at the moment

"No problem" Hara said before seeing who it was

"Is that?" Nakamura asked

"No" Kurahashi said shocked

"Takebayashi!" Hayami said

"Hey guys" he said weakily as he tried to lift his hands, only for them to stay still as they were covered in bandages and steel wires.

"What happened?" Nakamura asked

"I had a run in with one of the Kingpin's men down in Akihabara" Takebayashi said smiling

"So in other words it's my fault" Yoshida said showing up

"No its not, I got cocky enough for the punks to try and attack me, but like I said before I got in over my head" Takebayashi said before noticing that Yoshida wasn't listening "Yoshida?" he asked

"Huh, what was that doc?" Yoshida asked

"Still able to get lost in my eyes huh?" Hara asked

"Um, yeah" Yoshida said

"Shouldn't you be back in Akihabara?" Hayami asked

"I can visit right?" Yoshida asked

"Yeah you can" Hara said

* * *

Nagisa was sitting at his desk when somebody walked in

"Good day Irina, what can I do for you?" he asked acting like a lawyer

"Something's come up" Irina said

"What?" Nagisa said as he was passed a piece of paper with brail on it, reading it through once he paused and went back to read it again "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it is. I think this could be his work." Irina said

"No, I don't think so. He's been way too quiet, this has to be the work of the Kingpin

"That's who I was referring to" Irina said "Who did you think I was talking about

"Yanagisawa, but yeah the Kingpin could do this as well" Nagisa said "So what did you want to do about this?"

"You're the lawyer" Irina said

"Okay I'll look into this, and hopefully get it to go away quickly" Nagisa said

"Otherwise we could all be in trouble" Irina said

"I know" Nagisa said looking troubled.

"So You're facing the Kingpin as well?" Hayami asked Yoshida as she went to get some coffee.

"More like his general Koyama" Yoshida said

"Seo, Koyama, Ren; he must have recruited the big five we went up against. So that means" Hayami said

"We've yet to see Teppei and Asano" Yoshida said

"Do you think either one of them could be in another location in another part of the world?" Hayami asked

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be a lot of stuff happening in Miami these days" Yoshida said "Isn't that where Kataoka went"

"And Kimura was there as well" Hayami said

"Shit" Yoshida said "Things are getting out of hand here and we can't stop them" he sighed

"So what's the damn plan?" Hayami asked

* * *

That night Isgoai went out on patrol in his usual sector while Daredevil and Elektra handled the downtown district. He looked up at the stormy looking sky before continuing on his way; something about the area made him uneasy that night and he wasn't sure why. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he was about to head into a dangerous situation and needed to be careful. But the adrenalin flowing through his veins suggested otherwise, looking around he heard the sounds of off balanced running and colliding into something. Raising his gun so the iron sights were in his eye-line he stalked forward. Turning the corner he saw something that shocked him

"Please don't hurt me" the man said as Isogai walked forward

"Suguya?" he asked

"I don't have anything okay, just let me go and then release Natsuki" Suguya said

"Sosuke it's me, it's Isogai" Isogai said "It's me"

"Isogai, please tell me it's really you rather than those who work for the Kingpin" Suguya said "He's got my little girl, He had Natsuki" he said tearied eyed

"No we do" Isogai said

"Who's we?" Suguya asked

"The Defenders" Isogai said as he helped his fallen friend up "Come on, let's get you fixed up my friend" Isogai said as he helped the artist up and escorted him to a safe place.

"Thanks man, I need this" Suguya said

"No problem my friend, no problem" Isogai said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz her with the next chapter and wow did a lot happen, so Nagisa reaffirms that he is not going to dump Yada to be with Akari (something that Akari would probably kick his ass for) and yes Takebayashi's injuries will be shown in the final chapter of Taisei Yoshida which may lead into a Takebayashi spin off. Not to mention Suguya's safe and found so the next chapter will include a full reunion of the family and I will reveal something big as well, one that may be obvious or not**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know about this" Suguya said

"You'll be fine man, it's just them" Maehara said

"But I haven't seen Rio in five years" Suguya said

"SO what are you stressing for, she'll still love you all the same" Isogai said

"I hope so" Suguya said as he slicked his hair back with his remaining hand. "How have you guys been"

"We've seen better days" the two responded

"Such as?" Suguya said

"You don't want to know" they said grimly

* * *

"And there" Yada said tucking a bit of hair into the bun on top of Nakamura's head before sliding the hair ornaments in

"You look pretty mummy" Natsuki said smiling

"Thank you honey" Nakamura smiled as she kissed Natsuki's forehead

"Awe that's so sweet" Fuwa said walking in with a dress for Nakamura.

"Thanks you guys for helping me with today. It's just sucks I have to be here in this centre" Nakamura said

"Nagisa's still working on getting you out of here. Luckily he's close" Yada said

"Tell him thanks, I know he comes to check up on me and is doing all of this work, but it can't be easy on a guy like him" Nakamura said

"You are one of his closest friends" Fuwa said "That is why he is doing this for you" she said as she zipped up Nakamura's dress, and just in time as there was a knock on the door. Calming her nerves she nodded

"Come in" she said

Opening the door Suguya was blessed by the beautiful sight of the woman he loved and the girl created out of their love, without thinking he rushed over and embraced his two girls kissing both of them before tearing up.

"Rio, Natsuki" Suguya said "How have I missed you, my beautiful wonderful, wonderful girls" he said

"Sosuke, its really you" Nakamura said before crying out of happiness "You're back. I finally have you back" she said burying her head into his shoulders and sobbing loudly as she felt him hug her tight

"Daddy I missed you" Natsuki cried increasing the tightness of her hug as she too started to cry

"I'm here, and I'm not going away for a long, long time!" Suguya said crying as he held his family. No one in that room had a dry eye.

* * *

"That's wonderful. Thank you for the call. I love you too. See you tonight" Nagisa said as he finished the conversation with a kiss.

"Good news?" Sora asked

"A reunion of lost loved ones" Nagisa said

"Oh how nice" Sora said

"Yeah it is" Nagisa as he went back over what he was reviewing and frowned. It was something different and that is not what he needed at the moment. Things were going to be bad for a while so he needed to focus on these files and less on being Daredevil. But with Nakamura's reunion and Hara's awakening made him smile.

'The phrase Hara's awakening makes it seem like some kind of fantasy' he smirked before looking out the nearest window

"The work won't get done if all you do is that" Karma said

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Nagisa asked

"Where would I be?" Karma asked

"Being a political prick" Nagisa said

"You sound jealous" Karma said

"I'm not" Nagisa said "I am seriously concerned

"About what?" Karma asked as Nagisa passed the original paper to Karma for him to read "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and this can affect a whole lot of people" Nagisa said

"Anybody we know?" Karma asked

"No, luckily. But if this passes then yes we will know people who be affected by this" Nagisa explained

"So what are you going to do?" Karma asked

"What I do best" Nagisa said

* * *

"So what is going to happen with this Steel Serpent Kingpin partnership?" Chiba asked

"I'm not sure" Fuwa said as she felt her shoulder being rubbed making her hum and purr in contentment "That feels nice" she said as Chiba kissed her cheek.

"I know, and that means it will distract you for quite a bit" Chiba said

"And that could be bad if we did, because we need to find out who this Steel Serpent is" Fuwa said

"Alright, but not too long" Chiba smiled before going back to training. Fuwa smiled she enjoyed the time she had with Chiba even if it was just being side by side with her. After everything that has happened it was nice to know she felt safe.

* * *

"This is life" Kingpin said smelling a red rose before turning to Ren, "Tell me is the good doctor doing okay?" he asked

"No, he's trying out several different treatments" Ren said

"I see, and Asano, how is he?" the Kingpin asked

"I have no idea. You see we lost him after the Hand attacked the city

"Pity I was hoping he would join us" Kingpin said

"I agree, it is a shame, he could us greatly" Ren said

"So what now?" Kingpin asked as he lit a cigar. "Has she sent reinforcements?"

"A few have arrived, including your bride's sister" Ren said

"And what about him?" Kingpin asked

"HE's on he's way here from Manchester. He has been busy, Detroit, shanghai, Seoul, Budapest, Venice, Paris, Hobart, Austin, Ontario. I must say he has been getting around" Ren said looking up

"Expanding into the global industry can be tricky and why not ask him, since he is persuavise" Kingpin chuckled

"Of course" Ren bowed "Now I must return to Akihabara. Taisei Yoshida is still there"

"Has he caused anymore problems for us?" the Kingpin asked exhaling cigar smoke

"No, which is odd" Ren said

"Good, we don't need anymore problems coming from him or his friends" Kingpin said

"No sir" Ren said leaving.

* * *

Akari volunteered to look after Natsuki that night becasue everyone had things on to do. She actually enjoyed the young girl's company. She felt sorry for the girl since she was separated from her parents for so long, but Nagisa was working on that and knowing how good he was, she was assured that Nakamura would, sitting down with a cup of tea she turned on the TV to watch some romantic comedy when the lights went out

"What the?" she said

"Hello Akari" a voice said

"Kotaro" she snarled "What are you doing here?" she asked producing a light dagger

"I'm here to warn you and your little defender friends" Shiro said

"About what?" Akari asked

"Someone is going to be gunning for you very soon" Shiro said

"From what?" Kakari asked

"The Steel Serpent has been gathering his forces and is udder the command of the Kingpin" Shiro said

"We knew that" Akari said

"Did you know that he is targeting Hayabusa Corp? the one employing your lawyer friend, paying the medical bills for your friends?" Shiro asked

"What why?" Akari asked

"Because without them, your friends are helpless" Shiro stated "Which is when the Kingpin intends to strike" Shiro said before leaving.

"I have to warn the others" Akari said sweeping her hair back before sighing "Otherwise we're all in the biggest shit of our lives" she stated

* * *

"Whoa" Maehara said

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"I'm getting a ton of alerts on my blog" Maehara said

"Any particular posting?"

"No" Maehara said "they're all random"

"Can you track them?" Irina asked

"You want to try to, then be my guest bitch" Maehara said

"Rude much. Do you know where they are at least coming from?" Irina asked

"Mostly Tokyo, a few from Kamogawa, one for Iga and Kyoto" Maehara said

"So what are they accessing?" Karasuma asked

"These entries" Maehara said showing several blog postings "They're around the time of the Hand.

"Maybe they're just curiosities" Irina said

"Or something else" Maehara said dreading the results of what was happening.

* * *

"So you got this man?" Karma asked

"You know it" Nagisa said looking out the window and sighed

"Go on, take a night off, beat some thugs it will do you a world of good" Karma said

"You sure?" Nagisa asked

"I'll join you" Karma said becoming Darkhawk before taking flight

"Hold on" Nagisa said as he grabbed his 'street' version of his Daredevil costume and took off after Karma. "I hate it when he does this"

"Where's the armour?" Darkhawk asked

"Back at home" Daredevil said

"Okay" Darkhawk said "It sure is peaceful" he muttered before a scream sounded in the air

"You were saying?" Daredevil said

"So I jinxed it" Darkhawk said

"Just come on" Daredevil said diving off the building to the streets below

* * *

It was the kind of night that unnerved Isogai the most, a quiet one, there was nothing, no sound, no light, not stars. It was nights like this that he could in fact relax with hsi siblings watching tv, but now it was darkness. He though he heard something move so he lifted his gun and aimed down the ironsights of it

"Isosgai?" a voice said making him turn wide and aim behind him "Eep!" she squeaked

"Fuwa, do not do that okay, I got have shot you" Isogai said before returning to the Punisher

"Sorry, but don't you think it's a little to

"calm?" Isogai asked "Yeah I do"

"I wonder why?" Fuwa said as she looked around, out of the corner of her eyes she spotted something

"No clue, but keep your guard up none the less" Isogai said

"Okay" Fuwa said as she looked nervous around 'Could this be the work of the Steel Serpent, or something else?"

'The Kingpin couldn't be behind this could he?" Punisher asked

* * *

"Finally we're done" Daredevil panted as he adjusted the mask he wore.

"It was fun" Darkhawk said as he kicked an unconscious foe before looking around "You okay?"

"Just out of breathe" Daredevil said as Karma turned back to normal.

"Want to get a drink?" he asked

"Why not" Nagis said standing up; only to duck as a shuriken flew over his head. "GET DOWN!"

"WHAT!" Karma said as Nagisa pulled him to the floor

"So you are the Blind man and the bird of shadows," a red ninja said walking out of the shadows.

"What's the Hand doing here?" Nagisa asked

"I am here to deliver a warning, beware the man in purple, for he is coming and nothing can stop his wrath and power" t6he Hand Ninja said

"What?" Karma asked confused

"Anything thing he says is law" the hand ninja said before disappearing into the shadows behind him.

"That did not seem good" Karma said

"And what makes it worse, is that this guy could be under the control of the Kingpin" Nagisa said

"And that is not the best thing for us. But what gets me is what me meant when he said that his word is law" Karma said

"It could be a form of mind control...mind control?" Nagisa said

"What is it?" Karma asked

"Nakamura said she couldn't remember anything when I found her all those years ago" Nagisa said

"So what about it?" Karma asked

"Another thing she said was that she heard a voice ordering her to shoot Suguya and Natsuki, what if this guy in purple is the one behind Nakamura's mental breakdown?" Nagisa asked

"It could be possible" Karma said

"And that makes thing a whole lot worse" Nagisa frowned.

* * *

"It is done lord shiro" the ninja said

"Have they been warned?" Shiro asked

Indeed, I warned the shadow bird and the blind man" the ninja said

"So Darkhawk and Daredevil, good" Shiro said

"I am confused my lord, why warn those who nearly killed you?" the ninja asked

"Because the Kingpin crossed the Hand and is working with something he does not understand" Shiro said

"I see, and after they end the Kingpin?" the ninja asked

"Then we shall finish our feud" Shiro said

"Understood sir, so what should we do for now?"

"Nothing, just sit back and wait to see if they could our warning" Shiro said walking away

"Yes milord" the ninja said disappearing.

* * *

Yada, or rather Elektra was tasked with watching Nakamura for awhile. She sat on the edge of a nearby building and looked down at her old friend from middle school.

"Scary thing isn't it" Dagger asked showing up

"Oh, hey Dagger I didn't know you were on tonight" Elektra said

"I am, but I'm worried" Dagger said

"About what?" Elektra asked

"I had a visitor today" Dagger said

"Who?" Elektra asked

"Shiro, how I was under the impression of being dead" Dagger said

"Guys harder to kill then a fucking a cockroach" Elektra said

"Not only that but someone is after our friends, I think it could be the Kingpin" Dagger said

"That would make sense, since we're a big threat to him at the moment" Elektra muttered

"Right so he is going after targets which would affects us and those we care about, like the Hayabusa corporation" Dagger said

"Why that one?" Elektra asked

"Because they are the ones paying the medical bills for Hara and Takebayashi not to mention Nakamura" Dagger said

"And you think that if the Hayabusas are taken down then we'll be helpless" Elektra said

"Exactly" Dagger said

"So what would be after them?" Elektra asked

"I'm, not sure but we have to check our eyes opened for him.

"Okay" Elektra said "Isn't it a little dark tonight?"

"Yeah it is" Dagger said using a light dagger to illuminate the night sky.

"Where are the stars?" Elektra asked

"I'm not sure

* * *

Fuwa was meditating when she felt something

"Hello, who's there?" she asked feeling something but seeing anything "Could it be my imagination?"

'Maybe you were, then again" a voice said

Who are you?" Fuwa asked s she augmented her fist

"You can call me the Steel Serpent" he said

"What do you want?" Fuwa asked

"Simple, I wanted to see who the Iron Fist was, the one chosen by the great dragon to be his champion. And what do I find, a frightened little girl" Steel Serpent said

"I am not" Fuwa said before noticing she was five years old.

"You look like on, and of course. Children shouldn't have powerful weapons" Steel Serpent said

"Stay back" Fuwa said about to run.

"No" Steel Serpent said

No, no, no" Fuwa said before her eyes opened wide and looked around, she was safe in her bedromm, she was relieved

"Yuzuki?" Chiba asked "Are you okay?"

"No" Fuwa said before bursting into tears

"what happened?" Chiba asked holding her

"The Steel Serpent, it was the Steel Serpent, he entered my mind and he turned me into a child, he was also going to try and take my power." Fuwa said

"It's okay, he can't get you in here, I'm here, I'm here" Chiba said soothing her while holding her and peaking her cheek softly

"Thank you" Fuwa said nuzzling into his neck.

'She's terrifying. Whoever this Steel Serpent is, he's on a whole new level to us" Chiba thought as Fuwa broke down in tears from her frightening encounter 'And no matter what, there is no way in hades I'm going to let him do that to my girlfriend again" Chiba thought as he tightened his grip around her in a comforting matter.

* * *

Kurahashi was working that night and was about to go on the main stage when a fellow worker came up to her

"Hey Hina" she said

"What up Aya?" Kurahashi asked

"I need your help, I've got a group coming in and I'm a girl short" Aya said

"So need my help?" Kurahashi asked

"Thank you" she said as Kurahashi told the manager about the change and went to get change.

"Room 3" Aya said making the redhead smiling as she walked into the change room and selected a plain white tank top, a grey vest and some denim daisy dukes with the edges frayed she finished the look by tying a pink bandana around her neck and turning it around so the knot was at the back.

"Yee Haha" she said smiling walking into the room she saw her couple of her friends and then got ready by selecting her pole and trying it, smiling once she had the right one

"Okay ladies, shall we?" a voice asked, the voice in general made Kurahashi freeze, it was Asano, the leader of the Big five

'What is he doing here?" Kurahashi asked

"Ah Mr Kingpin, welcome to our humble club

"Thank you Asano said smirking evilly

'I have to tell the others: Asano Jnr is the Kingpin, and we're majorly boned" she thought

"Shall we?" Asano asked as he sat down

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I'm sorry this is later, like really late. I was dealing with some heavy thoughts and then I went away for the last weekend to Supanova, which is kind of an Australian version of Comic-con and didn't get back until Tuesday. But hey who cares the Nakamura-Suguya family is back together. And now we know who the Kingpin is: Asano Jnr. well crap**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

A man was walking down the street of the district that the Defenders patrolled when an officer came to him

"Um sir, do you have a permit for that?" he asked pointing to the gun in the walking man's holster

"No I don't but you don't care, after all you're going to hit yourself in between the legs with that bit of stick" the walking man said

"Yes sir"

"On and make sure it's rather hard" the walking man said as the officer did what the man said slamming a stick in between his legs making crumple to the ground in pain making everyone nearby rush towards him as the man slipped away

"You couldn't resist could you?" Ren asked

"You know me my old friend" the man said

"Well then, allow me to say welcome back Teppei" Ren said

"It's good to be back home" Teppei said, "So where's the boss?"

"Somewhere private. I've been ordered to bring you back to HQ for the time being. And please no more fun okay?"

"Of course Ren, not until I find her again" Teppei said

"I don't see what your obsession with her is" Ren said

"Payback, Payback for what happened all those years ago" Teppei said

* * *

Nakamura bolted awake panting, she had another dream to do with her memory. She sat up panting before sweeping back her hair.

'I was investigating something, an international incident before it happened, something about an ambassador's child doing something strange, almost out of character. But what I was looking into is still out of my reach" she thought laying back down

'Nakamura' a voice whispered

"And that voice is still in my head. I need to know Nakmura though 'But it is a voice from my past. But why can't I remember who!' she was getting pissed off 'Will she remember any of this?" a new voice asked

'Who I'll make her forget" the first voice said

'He made me forget, but why is there memories coming back and those voices are familiar, but where are they from, what time in my life did I first encounter them?' she puzzled. "i need my journal

* * *

"So this is Asano's digs, nice place. And the view is great" Teppei said

"I know, and that means it is easier for him to look out for things" Ren said

"I see" Teppei said "Now what does a man have to do for a drink around here?" Teppei said Teppei said before seeing Asano's girlfriend "You there, be a dear and pour me a drink, and while you're at it

"Don't Teppei" Ren said

"Take your clothes off first" Teppei smirked

"Oh man" Ren said as he saw the woman removing her dress

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Asano shouted before the woman snapped out of it and pulled her dress back on "I'm sorry, I don't knwo what came over me" she said

"That's okay, now Teppei, no targeting allies, that includes Nadeshiko here, got it?" Asano asked

"Yes sir, now shall we get down to business?" Teppei asked

"Of course, now you wanted a drink didn't you?" Asano asked

* * *

"Your old journal?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah there's things in that book that could help me, but I need access to it, only I have no idea where it is"

"Yeah, I do. I figured someone would be after me, so I hid two copies of it as well as the original. One physical the other digital. I would update the digital one and then hide it after each update, same thing with the physical copy as well as the real one.

"So where is it?" Nagisa asked

"The digital copy I gave to Ritsu, but the physical copy is in your office" Nakamura said

"How did you, never mind"

"Sora helped me out there. Now if you could get the copy of my journal from your office, then I can see what I was up to all those years ago" Nakamura said

"Okay" Nagisa said

"Thanks I knew you would help" Nakamura said

"Anything to get an old friend out of here and back to where belongs" Nagisa said

"Aw, you're so sweet" Nakamura said hugging the blind lawyer

"So what is your plan?" Teppei asked

* * *

"There are a few thorns in my side and that is where you come in" Asano said

"So you want them gone huh?" Teppei said

"Yes, and the sooner the better. These thorns defeated Shiro and the Hand, which means they are no pushovers" Asano said

"Wow, then this is going to be fun, any idea where to start?" Teppei asked

"Anywhere you want" Asano said

"Good I have an idea where to start, I want to catch up with someone" Teppei said

"Who?" Asano asked

"Oh just Miss Nakamura" Teppei said leaving

'Shit" Ren thought.

* * *

In his office Nagisa found an old brown leather book, he ran his fingers over it's cover and smiled

'I found the journal, but I can't read it properly, I can clearly read pen marks, but there are too many overlapping marks so I can't decipher it. So I think I'll make an appearance as Daredevil , better to be safer than sorry" Nagisa thought as he grabbed his armour and changed into it. His phone rang "Hello?" he answered

"Hey hone" Yada said

"What's up sweetie?" Nagsia asked

"Just seeing if things are okay with Nakamura" Yada said

"They are, I'm just picking up something she left in my office" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, I know the sound of your armour" Yada said "Is there trouble?" she was slightly panicking about the fact Nagisa was gearing up

"A precaution" Nagisa said

"So you're not going to fight?" Yada asked relieve

"Not unless I have to" Daredevil said as he took off.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nakamura's room, and I would be so grateful if you told where it was" Teppei said

"Tenth door on the right" a nurse said

"Thanks now shut up and do nothing, that goes for everyone here right?" Tepei asked as he walked down to Nakamur'as room. The nurses were confused. Soon they heard a scream and saw Teppei dragging Nakamura by the hair

"YOU Bastard, let me go!" Nakamura shouted

"Oh shut it!" Teppei shouted making Nakamura silent herself. Smiling the man and Nakamura walked topwards the elevator, which opened to reveal Daredevil, who looked at the scene and stalked forward until he and Teppei met halfway

'Araki Teppei, what is he doing here, and more importantly, what is he doing with Rio?' Daredevil asked

"Move to the side" Teppei said but Daredevil stood still looking serious. "I said move" Teppei said before Daredevil punched him, shaking his jaw Teppei tried again "Move aside" Teppei said before being punched again,. "Right, punch yourself in the balls" Teppei said, this made Daredevil move to the side allowing Teppei to move forward, once Teppei took a step forward, in a flash Daredevil stepped in the way and lifted his knee into Teppei's balls. Upon becoming angry Teppei looked at a nurse, "Get me some scissors and give them to this girl" Teppei said as the nurse handed Nakamura some scissors. "Now Rio dear, stab yourself in the thigh with those" he said making Nakamura do it, screaming out as she crumpled to the floor in pain as her clothes became red.

"You bastard" Daredevil scowled.

"No, no, my powers are working right, so why aren't you doing what I say?" Teppei said

"I'm Daredevil bitch!" Daredevil announced before punching He suddenly grabbed Teppei and threw him in the elevator before pressing down. "Bye-bye" he said booting him in the balls before the elevator descended. Looking back at the scene he ran over to Nakamura shouting for medical assistance.

* * *

Ren was looking out the window enjoying a small glass of port when Teppei limped in grumbling

"Bad day?" Ren asked taking a sip

"Shut up, and you" Teppei said pointing to Nadeshiko making Ren angry "Get me a big bag of ice, and a smaller bag please" Teppei said

"What happened to you?" Ren asked curious as Nadeshiko gave Teppei things he asked for, feeling the smaller bag up with ice and placing it against his reddening cheek before sitting on the big bag of ice.

"I met a pain in the fucking ass" Teppei said "I discovered someone who is immune to my powers" Teppei said

"What?" Ren asked concerned.

"That horn head Daredevil, he didn't do what I said and attacked me," Teppei explained

"That could be trouble" Ren said

'COULD BE! I CAN'T FUCKING CONTROL THE BASTARD, WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Teppei shouted in a higher pitch than usuall. It was at this point Asano walked in and he saw Teppei adjusting his bag of ice

"What happened to you?" Asano asked

"Daredevil" Ren stately simply

"Oh" Asano said getting a tumbler of whiskey.

* * *

It was the next day when Nakamura woke up

"Ow" she said adjusting herself.

"Careful" Nagisa said

"What happened?" Nakamura asked

"You stabbed yourself, or rather someone made you stab yourself" he said

"What?" Nakamura asked before coming to a relation. She looked at Nagisa "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah here" Nagisa said handing Nakamura her journal, she quickly flicked through it to try and find what happened five years ago. She paused on a page and looked saddened

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"I had a second child, a boy we called Arashi; but he died of a bad cold" Nakamura said "he was supposed to be Natsuki's older brother, he would have been at least seven now"

"I'm sorry" Nagisa said

"Thanks, okay here is the first article makes reference to someone code named the Purple man, he also went by Murasakino, Killgrave, Mr Purple depending where in the worlds he was" Nakamura started

"Why do I not like that?" Nagisa asked

"Because it isn't, he was popped up about seven years ago. Oh shit" Nakamura gasped

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"He's Anti-mattered" Nakamura said

"Anti-mattered, wait don't tell me he got he's powers the same way me, Akari and Yoshida did?" Nagisa asked

"I'm guessing so" Nakamura said

"So what are we going to do?" Nagisa asked

"What if those also powered by Anti-matter are not affected by him" Nakamura said

"That's great, all we have to do now, is somehow contain him" Nagisa said as Nakamura read on

"Oh shit, this just got worse, Purple Man is one of the Kingpin's top soldiers alongside the Steel Serpent" Nakamura said

'Oh yeah just like that' Teppei said in Nakamura's mind.

"And I think...I think...he used me" Nakamura said

"Used you how?" Nagisa asked

"Like some kind of doll for his own carnal pleasures" Nakamura said looking sick. "Bin, or bag hurry" she said as Nagisa got her a bin, upon nearing her Nakamura threw up in. "I was his fucking sex doll" Naakmura said

"You're not anymore, and nor will you be ever again" Nagisa said

"Thanks Nagisa" Nakamura said leaning into him.

* * *

Hayami was down at the dojo with a wooden sword and several training dummies, sweat poured down her face as she struck a one of them, before moving to the second. Her vision was becoming blurred and her movements were sloppy. Finally with one more swing the sword she was using was blocked.

"I think that's enough for tonight" Maehara said

"I can-I can" she gasped

"No you can't you're obviously tired and need to rest" Maehara said

"What are you doing here?" Hayami said collapsing to the

"I've been watching you push yourself way beyond your limits for the past three hours, after training with my moon darts" Maehara said throwing one of his crescent moon shurikens around before giving Hayami a bottle of cold water. Taking the refreshing beverage she gulped it down before pouring what was left over her head to try and reinvigorate herself. Shaking her wet hair out before leaning "You really shouldn't go all out" Maehara said

"Says the super hero" Hayami said

"Can't argue with that, but "Do you remember the way I got my powers, well I do and it wasn't the best way. In fact most of us with powers got ours through something saddening, painful and even deadly

"So what should I do?" Hayami asked

"Just be yourself" Maehara said "After all, Yada, Isogai and Chiba got their powers through hard work and determination, do you get it now, we did the work to get their powers, and so will you, but doing all of this will just burn you okay? So try and hold back for some okay" Maehara held out his hand

"Okay, and thanks" Hayami said

"No problem" Maehara smiled as he helped her up.

"Thanks" Ma Hayami said as she brushed her hair back.

"Come on, I'm getting some Chinese if you want to join us" Maehara said

"Not tonight" Hayami said "i'm just going to head home and have a bath" Hayami walked off. "But if you ever need a sparring partner, just give me a shout" she said

"That girl" Maehara said.

* * *

"So you think you know who this Steel Serpent is?" Darkhawk asked as he, Dagger, Ronin and Iron Fist gathered.

"I can only guess at this point" Iron Fist said

"Who do you think it is?" Dagger asked

"I think he's linked to Asano, heck I think he is Asano" Iron Fist said

"GUYS!" Hellcat said showing up

"What's wrong Hellcat?" Ronin asked worried

"I just learnt something bad, really bad" Hellcat said

"What?" Iron Fist asked

"The Kingpin, Asano

"We knew that Kingpin and worked with Asano

"We're wrong, Asano isn't working for the Kingpin; Asano is the Kingpin" Hellcat said

"Wait, are you saying what I think and hoping not that you are saying is that Asano, the redhead prick we had to deal with at Kunugigaoka high is the same prick we're dealing with now?" Darkhawk asked

"yeah exactly" Hellcat said

"Not good" Dagger said

"So if he gets wind of who one of us is" Iron fist started

"Then he'll be able to figure out the rest of them" Ronin finished

"So what is the plan?" Darkhawk asked

"I don't know" Hellcat said

* * *

"When are you going to make a move on Hayabusa?" Asano asked

"Just as soon as I can feel my balls again" Teppei said

"We need them under my control, otherwise the Defenders can continue to be a pain in my ass, but I have a feeling the Hayabusa clan is helping them" Asnao said

"Who else?" Ren asked

"The government" Asano said "so that means they could still trouble us, which is why I really brought you in" Asano said

"Don't we have any dirty cops or politicians?" Teppei asked

"No, they were discovered and arrested. So Teppei, you have your goals" Asano said

"Good to hear it sir" Teppei smirked as he stood up

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked

""Why wouldn't it be?" Asano asked

"Daredevil is immune to his powers, and if he showed up; the Purple man could be the Black and Blue man!" Ren said

"I see, we need a way to distract Daredevil, Ren you will handle that part understood?" Asano asked

"Yes sir" Ren said

"Now I'm late for dinner, Nadeshiko is waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me" Asano said leaving

"Have a good night sir" Ren said.

* * *

That night Okajima worked on Dagger's suit, just to add some finishing touches that he couldn't do before, he added two stripes of silver down the main bodice part and around the edge of her boots and gloves. Steeping back Okajima looked at the suit and smiled

"Perfect" he said before noticing that he had some left over materials. He thought about something and then pulled out some paper and got down to designing something that he knew someone would in the future, going back and forth between the materials and colours he had and the design he was making. Once he was happy with it he got to work on the new design. It would hopefully help the wearing in the long run.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy the third major threat: The Purple Man aka Araki Teppei and yes he will be unable to control Daredevil, buit I'm not sure which of the others will get the same safeguard. Also I'm making Kingpin more human, that does mean that he'll get off scott free? Is the Sun bright green with purple polka-dots? what do you think. Now why did I make Teppei the Purple man? I'm not sure really but it should be fun considering I was thinking of making Nakamura Jessica Jones, or at least a fic styled on that before she met Purple Man, who did some really shitty thing sto Jessica in the series and the original Comics, heck Killgrave was tamer than Purple Man. Yes he was still a scumbag, but the comics version was a bigger one**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

Nagisa was studying the case files he had to make sure Hayabusa corp and so it would not fall in Asano's hands. He had but it was going to be harder with Teppei using his mind control powers, which Nagisa was not sure where he got them. The only thing he could think of was that it was Anti-matter power

"Here's the coffee you ordered" a voice said

"Thanks Isogai" Nagisa said

"So are you still working on the Hayabusa case thing?" Isogai asked

"I am, I'm surfside that you're back at work" Nagisa said

"I figured that I need something more stable" Isogai said

"Okay" Nagisa said sipping his coffee.

* * *

"So you think you can beat them?" Isogai asked

"I'm hoping so, all we need is Dagger's costume from Okajima" Nagisa said

"I got a call saying it was finished" Isogai said.

"Good have it delivered to the HQ" Nagisa said as he paid for coffee and got up before grabbing his cane and looked back. "be careful"

"You too" Isogai said.

"So when do I move?" Teppei asked

"Soon, once we have "Okay, but what should I do about the Defenders?" Teppei asked

"I'll be sending the specialist with you" Asano said

"You mean the Steel Serpent" Teppei said

"Yes, hopefully they send out the Iron Fist" Asano said "Because he will be able to siphon her powers and becoming stronger

"May I ask why he wants her power?" Teppei asked

"Because he was passed over by the great dragon of K'un-Lun so he had to adapt and it felt him with a hunger which is why he absorbs energy" Asano said

"I see

"So when do we unleash him on them?" Teppei asked

"Tonight, if they interfere with our plans" Asano said

"Yes sir" Teppei bowed before walking off.

* * *

Yukiko watched Arashi panic and stress about what was happening, someone was trying to take over his company and make sure he would be finished

"This is not going to help" she heard him mutter. It broke her heart to see him like that

"How he is?" Yada asked dressed up at Elektra

"No he's stressing about this thing with Asano" Yukiko said

"Thankfully Nagisa is on it" Elektra said

"Thank you Toka" Yukiko said before becoming serious "Toka, I have a request for you; could you assassinate Asano?"

"Yukiko?! Even if I can, it would be impossible he's too heavily protected

"I'm sorry for asking that of you, but that is how despite we are" Yukiko said

"I know, but just hold off until Nagisa finds a way to stop them" Yada said

"I know, but what if something happens?" Yukiko asked crying on Yada's shoulders.

* * *

Teppei smiled as he entered the building, he was going to use his ability to have Arashi hand over Hayabusa corp to the Kingpin/. What he didn't see was Daredevil was nearby and headed for Arashi . He landed softly and walked past the two woman on the roof and into the apartment of Arashi

"Arashi" Daredevil said

"Daredevil, what are you doing here?" Arashi asked

"The Purple Man is coming" Daredevil said

"Oh shit, that is the last we need" Arashi said

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him myself" Daredevil said as he walked out of the apartment and into a hallway where Teppei just arrived on the hallway

"You" he growled before straightening up and smirking

"what?" Daredevil asked

"You better hurry, I'm so those girls are not going to survive long" he laughed as a scream was heard

"Yukiko, Toka!" he said racing out

* * *

"Who are you?" Arashi asked as a figure had his hand wrapped around Yukiko's neck

"I am the Steel Serpent, the main enforcer of the Kingpin's laws and requests." Steel Serpent said

"What do you want?" Daredevil asked

"That Arashi simply hands over his company to my employer, so that way everything will be okay, my employers gets more power and well you keep your wife alive" Steel Serpent said

"Don't do it" Daredevil said

"I suggest you would" Steel Serpent said as he clutched Yukiko's neck tighter

"STOP! I'll do it, I'll give you my company; just give me back my Yukiko" Arashi cried. "I'm sorry Daredevil"

"Don't be" Daredevil said throwing his baton at Steel Serpent's neck. But it was caught before it could make its target, but it allowed Daredevil to run up and punch Steel Serpent in the throat making him let Yukiko go; next he followed with a kicked to the before performing a boxing combo. Steel Serpent recovered enough before he channelled chi into his hand making them glow a sickly light purple, Smirking Steel Serpent threw a couple of punching making Daredevil winded as well as cracking his armour a bit making those gathered gasp. Steel Serpent stepped up to him and drove his elbow into his cowl smashing it as well. Daredevil got a quick and lucky shot into his stomach making the Steel Serpent stumble back. He groaned as he stood up and faced the Steel Serpent

"You are brave, but foolish" Steel Serpent said

"Hence the name Daredevil" Daredevil said

"Stupid fool" Steel Serpent said before something sharp pierced his shoulders. Looking behind him, the Steel Serpent wasn't expecting to see Elektra run up and kick him while ripping out her sais and slashing at his legs, making him collapse onto them.

"Take that" she said as she tried attacking again, only to be blocked by the Steel Serpent, who heard laughing behind him from a injured Daredevil

"What?" Steel Serpent asked

"This" Daredevil said as something sliced through Steel Serpent's suit and side. Jumping onto the roof Moon Knight and Darkhawk appeared and punched Steel Serpent

"You didn't think I would have no backup?" Daredevil asked as another shot flew past Steel Serpent indicating that the Punisher had their backs.

"So close, I was so close to victory; but a near dead devil will have to do for now" he said as he disappeared suddenly

"Where did he go?" Moon Knight asked

"I don't know Darkhawk said before they heard a crash and wheezing

"DAREDEVIL!" Elektra asked running over to him

"I'm fine" he said coughing up blood.

"No you're not" Yukiko said

We'll have to get him base" Moon Knight said as his aircraft appeared.

"Okay, but I'll fly with you guys to stabilize him" Yukiko said grabbing her medkit

* * *

"Remove his helmet" Yukiko said as she started to get some items out as Darkhawk and Moon knight took off Daredevil's broken armour.

"I'll ask Okajima to repair that" Elektra said

"Nagisa, Nagisa can you hear me?" Yukiko asked shocking the others while removing his shirt

"I'm fine" Nagisa groaned

"Obviously not; after all this is what, my tenth time?" Yukiko asked wiping the blood off after

"I thought it was the seventh" Nagisa said

"Where did you get that number?" Yukiko asked

"Just counting" Nagisa laughed

"So you've patched Nagiusa up before?" Yada asked

"Yeah I have" Yukiko said

* * *

"Hello" Okajima said as he walked back in with two boxes

"Oh hey Taiga": Hayami said "what's up?"

"New gear" Okajima said "Namely the suit I promised Dagger"

"Cool I'll go get her" Hayami said as the others walked in

"New gear?" Maehara asked

"New gear" Okajima smiled

"Good because you have a patch up job" Karma said

"WHOA What or who did that!?" Okajima exclaimed

"We're back" Hayami said as she arrived with Fuwa, Akari and Chbia

"Whoa" Fuwa said

"What happened?" Akari asked

"Steel Serpent" Nagisa cough leaning on Isogai

"Son of a bitch" Okajima said as Akari got her new suit and went to changed "What did he do?"

"He used a twisted version of the Iron Fist" Karma said "Or at least that's what my suit said

"So he's really that dangerous?" Hayami asked

"How cares we'll beat him" Akari said walking back in as she zipped up her new suit to the bust. It was silver with a wide stripe of white down the middle,

"use a dagger" Okajima said making Dagger produce one of her light daggers, revealing her suit illuminated

"What?" Akari asked

"I placed a small crystals in the material to refract the light and make it light up or at least sparkle" Okajima said before turning to the broken Daredevil armour. "Good thing I thought ahead"

"What do you mean?"

"This?" Okajima said as he lifted up the second bigger box and opened it revealing a black armour with red on the torso, silver shoulder pads, thigh armour and bands on the wrist.

"Wow" Yada said

"Thanks, I used a titanium and Kevlar mix for the fabric and a bit of nylon around the joints for movement, the silver armour is a steel-titanium mix making it lighter and strong much like the fabric that I read about" Okajima said

"What fabric?" Nagisa asked

"Somewhere in an advanced nation they were able to actually weave a metal into the fabric used in their monarch's suit. So I did the same to this suit to help you feel better protected.

"It looks fearsome' Hayami said

"It looks cool" Karma said

"I don't care what it looks like, just as long as I can fight in it" Nagisa said

* * *

"Go on now, sign it and maybe; just let the knife in your wife's hands drop to the floor" Teppei said as he looked at Yukiko holding a butcher's knife to her throat, she was terrified and was wanting this to stop. Arashi looked over the paperwork which would basically enslave him to the Kingpin

"I don't think I should sign this without my lawyer looking at it" Arashi said

"Move and inch closer" Teppei said as the knife inched closer to her skin

"Okay, okay I'll sign it you madman" Arashi said

"Good, now drop the knife" he said as Arasi's pen glided over the paper.

"Yukiko" Arashi said rushing over to her and holding you

"You madman" Yukiko cried

"Oh shut it" Teppei said before smirking "Now come over here and

"How about you shut the fuck up" Daredevil said as the power went out

"What the fuck, where is he?" Teppei asked before something solid entered his stomach and a knee into his nose as he was then thrown back

"Ruin" Daredevil said as the power came back on to reveal his new black armoured look

"Shit" Teppei said

"I know" Daredevil said kicking him in the rib knocking him out after the kick by punching him in the face again

"Thank you" Yukiko said

"NO problems" Daredevil said before he picked up the paper work and looked at it. He then went over to the fireplace and threw the documents in there before dousing them with a flask he found to Teppei

"Here" Yukiko said holding out a lighter before Daredevil took it while giving Yukiko a look behind his helm "It's easier than matches" she said as Daredevil lit the paperwork on fire burning it into red hot cinders.

"Do you think he'll try again?" Arashi asked

"Not if we stop him" Daredevil said walking away from the couple "Have a good night and safe dreams" he said

"Thank you" Yukiko said before she sprung into tears while clutching her stomach

"Congratulations" Daredevil said as he finally left.

* * *

"So you think this is a good idea?" Moon Knight asked as he, Darkhawk, Ronbin and Daredevil watched the apartment of Asano jnr and his girlfriend

"I feel dirty by watching this act" Ronin said as the group watch as Asano was intimate with his girlfriend

"She looks like a screamer" Moon Knight said

We're doing this so we can access his office" daredevil said

"Well that's boring" Darkhawk said

"Not if his guard dog Steel Serpent is in there" Ronin said

I want a rematch with him" Daredevil said.

"Later Moon Knight said as the lights in the build came off.

"Go" Daredevil said.

* * *

Asano was watching Nadeshiko sleeping when he heard something above him

"So the heroes are here, maybe I should just let he said getting up and pulling on hsi robe and walked out

"Come back to bed" Nadeshiko said sleepily

"I can't, we've got gate crushers" Asano said

"Very well, you get to bed; I'll deal with them" Naeshiko said

"Very well, my love" Asnao said kissing her as she cupped his face.

* * *

"Come on, come on where are they?" Moon Knight asked

"I have no idea" Darkhawk said

"Over here" Ronin said

"What is it?" Daredevil said

"You have found your deaths" Nadeshiko said as she was holding two hookswords

"Who is she?" Daredevil asked

"And is she fighting us in a bloody nightie?" Darkhawk asked

"Those wing tattoos" Ronin said

"What is it?" Moon Knight asked

"I am one of the crane sisters, sent by the crane mother to help guide the Kingpin to his ultimate victory" Nadeshiko said

"Crazy" they all said before drawing their weapons and attacked her. They tried using brutal tactics, but she gracefully dodged each and every punch, kick weapon strike Moon Knight got hooked around the legs and flung into Ronin while Daredevil aimed high with Darkhawk sweeping her legs winding her, but it wasn't effective for long as she got back up and tried to strike at Daredevil's neck, but the new armour prevented it shocking the crane warrior

"Knock knock" Daredevil said unloading a boxer's barrage on that girl. She was suddenly stunned allowing Moon Knight and Ronin to grab her hook swords and impale her nightwear with them.

"Found it" Darkhawk said

"What is it?"

"A USB, no doubt with a high level for security" Darkhawk said

"That is the Kingpin's" Nadeshiko said

"Not any more" Daredevil said

"Why do you want to know?" Nadeshiko asked

"Because your boss is dangerous" Daredevil said

"Not to mention you're sleeping with him" Moon Knight said

"So what if I am, I am here to make sure he achieves greatness" Nadeshiko said

"So what?" Darkhawk asked punching her lights out

"She's a few dozen sandwiches short of a picnic" Moon Knight said

"No kidding" Ronin said

"We should get this back to HQ" Daredevil said

* * *

"Unbelievable" Karasuma said

"What? we got all of Asano's shady dealings

"And what if he retaliates?" Hayami asked

"Besiudes you performed and unsanctioned op, plus you knocked out his paramore" Irina said

"So what?" Moon Knight asked shrugging

"In our defence she attacked us first" Nagisa said as he was laying down on a couch with his head in Yada's lap.

"Have you heard of the Crane warriors?" Ronin asked

"Yes, they are the daughters of the Crane Mother, who usually lends them to those she think is destined for something great, that is why he was given the Steel Serpent and the Crane Daughter. They have studied the art of K'un-Zi, a darker form of K'un-Lun. So we have no idea what she could be up to" Fuwa said

"Then what's our next move?" Hayami asked

"I'm not sure" Karasuma said

"Did you stop him getting Hayabusa corp?" Irina asked

"Yeah. Please tell me we got Teppei in special containment?" Nagisa asked

"We do, we're also using Itona's drone and Ritsu to watch over him" Karasuma said

"Good, I don't want him out again"

"So shall we check the data?" Hayami asked

"Yes, but we should use device off of the network so we can't get hacked. We don't know what else is on that drive. For all we know there is a trojan virus on it, allowing Asano to hack in" Maehara said

"Good idea" Hayami said as she got out laptop. "This has the latest in military grade internet software and I'll disconnect it from the net"

"Awesome" Maehara said doing his work with a computer

* * *

"Interesting, the heroes have managed to stop me from hacking into their system and secured Teppei. So I get I have to send in my specialist" Asano said

"Very good sir, but wouldn't that be misguided?" Ren asked

"No, not if my specialist defeats them and frees Teppei; something I shouldn't you do. But oh well" Asano said

"Of course sir" Ren said "Shall I make the preparations for the operations" Ren said bowing and leaving

"Soon everything will be mine in this world, and no one will stop me!" Asano said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy that was something what with the revelation of the Crane Daughters, the Defenders meeting the Steel Serpent, Hayabusa's company nearly being Asano. Now Daredevil's new armour is based on one opf my favourite looks of Dared; his black armour introduced in Daredevil #319 to allow Daredevil fight stronger enemies; plus it just looks cool!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

Nakamura was comfortable, she was happy now that her family was safe and she knew where they were. But she was still in the hospital

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, just sore" Nakamura said smiling "And happy, now that my family are around. So tell me have you done away with the Purple man?"

"Not yet, we knocked him out cold and Karasum placed him in a specialised cell, but we haven't disabled his powers yet" Nagisa said

"I see" Nakamura said "So what did try and do?" she asked

"Try to take over Hayabusa's company. But Daredevil stopped that" Nagisa said

"So was it easy?" Nakamura asked

"Not exactly, had to get a new suit for it" Nagisa shrugged.

"I see" Nakamura said smiling

"Shut it Nagisa said

"So did it help?" Nakamura asked

"It did" Nagisa said looking at the wall "And it will help when we take down Kingpin"

"Good luck with that" nakamura said

* * *

Hayami was kneeling in the dojo with her eyes closed before opening them and jumping to her feet and attacking a couple of training aide which the command centre had for training purposes, she swung her sword and dodged them with everything she had in her system, she kept track of her feet mentally placing them in the right positions for each type of sword swing she needed to do. She had to do her best here and then show Karasuma so she could join the main group in the field because she wanted to help, the Kingpin was not someone who would go down easily. Ronin stood in the shadows with iron Fist watching Hayami training

"Don't you think she can cut it?" Fuwa asked

"Possibly" Ronin said walking over to his old flame who was on the ground panting

"Did I beat my last time?" Hayami asked

"Not quite, you were a couple of seconds off. So rest up we need you in fighting form" Ronin said

You and Iron Fist training today?" Hayami asked

"Yeah, Yada's off doing something. Karma and Akari are on patrol, Isogai's and Kurahashi's working" Ronin said

"I see, well I'll go do my thing" Hayami said

"Which is?" Fuwa asked

"Something special" Hayami said

* * *

"Welcome, I'll be with you shortly" Yoshida said as he walked out of his shop

"Hello Yoshida" Haymai said in a grey suit with a pink blouse underneath

"What do you want, I thought we had a deal" Yoshida said

"I know, but we need your help" Hayami said

"With what?" Yoshida said

"the kingpin, we know who he is" Hayami said

"And you want my help because?"

"His bodyguard, I assume you know about Iron FIst?' Hayami asked

"Yeah why?" Yoshida said

"Kingpin's bodyguard is the opposite of the Iron Fist, he's evil and can absorb life energy. So we would be down a member if we tried anything, that's why I want to bring you into our team" Hayami said

"I'll think about okay, no promises!" Yoshida said

"Thank you" Hayami bowed and left

"Crazy sniper" Yoshida said

* * *

"Okay, so we go in tonight" Yada said

"So should we get ready?" Fuwa asked

"I guess so" Chiba said

"But tonight?" Isogai asked

"I agree" Kurahashi said

"But if we don't do it now then who will?" Akari said

'Elektra, Dagger, Iron Fist, Hellcat, Daredevil, Darkhawk, Punisher, Ronin, Moon Knight is the guys we have now, plus out there is Yoshida and I've heard rumours of some freaks in Miami' Karma thought

"So are we going to do it?" Nagisa asked

"Why not?" Hayami said walking in

"Where were you?" Chiba asked

"Getting back up" Hayami said

"Well mount up, we strike tonight" Nagisa said walking off

"Should we be worried?" Fuwa asked

* * *

"Do you think we'll win?" Fuwa asked adjusting the top of her costume

"I think so" Yada said pulling on her pants

"But this may be the final battle of the Defenders" Hayami said zipping up a white jumpsuit with red designs on it before grabbing a katana

"Nice look" Hellcat said

"Thanks" Hayami sad

"But the question must be asked, Are you ready?" Elektra asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Hayami said

"So the girl's are geared up" Fuwa said adjusting her Iron Fist costume

"So let's head out" Elektra said as Dagger, Hellcat, Iron Fist and Hayami who took on the name Lady Samurai left the locker room.

* * *

"So this is it?" Punisher asked as he locked and loaded his gun

"Yep" Daredevil said staring out into the horizon

"No regrets?" Moon Knight asked

"A few from my end" Darkhawk said

"We didn't ask that Karma" Moon Knight said

"Something has me worried" ROnin said

"What's that?" Daredevil inquired

"Simple, should we leave Iron Fist here if we're dealing with the Steel Serpent?" Ronin asked

"That's what I've been wondering" Moon Knight said

"It would be a good idea, but she's the only one who can beat the Steel Serpent, trust me we need her" Daredevil said

"Next question, will you hold up to him?" Punisher asked

"I survived once, I can do it again; especially with this suit thanks to Okajima, this should hold up against him." Daredevil said before walking away "The girls are ready"

* * *

"So the fight begins" Punisher said as the rest of the guys walked out.

"So what's the plan?" Elektra asked looking at the building

"Start on the ground floor and work our way up" Daredevil said

"There are two guards at the front door, what should we do?" Hellcat said

"Ronin, Hellcat, Iron Fist; take care of them" Daredevil said

"You got it!" the three said as they rushed across. Ronin jumped into the air to jump kick knocking out a guard while the second one was pulled into Iron Fist's punch by Hellcat's cable. After that they entered building

"Let's go" Daredevil said as the others hit the street and entered the building, which was filled with the Kingpin's goons. Smiling Daredevil started to take down several of them. Darkhawk picked up a goon and use him to know out a few others. Hellcat used her cable to hold targets for the Punisher to gun them down; Dagged and Elektra held back a bit, Taking down their foes but non lethally as to grab some intel from them later about what the Kingpin has waiting for them. Hopefully nothing overwhelming for them.

"Let's go" Daredevil said as Elektra drew a sai

"One second" Elektra said

"No, we don't need anything from him" Daredevil said

"Are you sure?" Elektra asked "because it will be the last time we can grab anything from him" she added

"I'm sure" Daredevil said as the group walked off.

"We'll be back" Dagger said knicking his cheek. Once she entered the elevator she pushed the top button

* * *

"So they're here" Asano said as he removed his suit revealing the snake tattoo on his chest. "I hope you live up to your end of our bargain" he said looking behind him

"We will" the figure said

"I am hoping it won't be like last time you and the defenders met up?" Asano asked

"No sir, this time we'll crush them and bring you the Iron Fist" the voice said revealing him to be Terasaka as the Hand Commander again

"And don't worry about failing, I'm sure there will be others to pick up where you left off" Asano said

"Don't worry, I'll take them down" Terasaka said fading into shadows

"I hope so" Asano said as he pulled on the Steel Serpent Uniform.

* * *

The elevator stopped halfway up shocking the Defenders, Daredevil got out and signalled to the others

"Its not going anywhere while we're here" Daredevil said

"So what now?" Iron Fist asked making the area glow as she and Dagger summoned their light based powers. Daredevil held up a finger and looked around

"What is it?" Elektra asked

"Someone's here" Daredevil said

"Who do you think it is?" Moon Knight asked peering around,

"I'm not liking this" Punisher said as he saw movement "I've got something over here"

"What?" Daredevil asked

"Trouble" Terasaka said punching Daredevil in the gut, only not getting much reaction "Hm, that's new"

"Thanks" Daredevil said as he elbowed Terasaka back in the gut "How the hell did you get out of that cell of yours?"

"Not talking" Terasaka said trying for a palm strike to the neck

"Yeah that won't work"

"TAKE THEM Terasaka ordered

"Defenders, you know what to do" Daredevil said

"Yes sir" Punihser grinned

* * *

They had been scattered, Dagger drew her light daggers and batted away several hand ninja with the, dodging by back flipping the two ninjas behind her, she looked before her as she did a side kick and deflected a third ninja and then palm struck the ninja, Next thing she knew a ninja behind her had a shuriken in his sternum. Ronin stood there as she smiled

"Thanks" she said running off. Ronin nodded and brought out his nunchakus and used it on take out several ninja, sweeping their legs with his weapons. A loud bang was heard behind him as Punisher had fired a shotgun a couple of time. Ronin simply glared at Punisher and went off to the next target, which was sneaking up on Hellcat. Ronin slid along the ground as he pulled out a dagger and slash at the ankles of the ninja targeting Hellcat., who in turn smile and nodded slash the ninja's faces with her claws. Terasaka knew he was going to be in a losing front, but he would fight on; after all with the failure of Shiro and his plan with the Tengu, the Hand would like failure with Asano's plan losing out to these defenders. Daredevil slammed his fist into Terasak's gut while Elektra caught his swords with her sais and twisted the pronged daggers breaking the blade stepping back to do a side kick with Daredevil sending him to the floor, growling Terasak drew out a Kusarigami and twirled the chain

"Where did he get that?" Elektra asked before the chain wrapped around her legs and they were pulled out from under her. Daredevil twirled his billy club and charged in and knocked back Terasaka, dodging the sickle part of his weapon.

* * *

"There it is" Steel Serpent said as he looked down at the hedquarters of the Defenders smiling. "They may have been able to stop my Trojan virus, but they didn't stop the tracker I placed inside of it, or Teppei's" he smirked as he looked back to see Nadeshiko and her sisters, clad in grey robes while Nadeshiko wore a dark shade of plum to make her stand out as the oldest. She stood up and walked over next to the Steel Serpent and lowered her head.

"We are ready my master" Nadeshiko said as she felt Steel Serpen'ts hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

"Very well my love, begin" Steel Serpent shouted as teh Crane warriors ran down the hill to the HQ. He cruelly smirked as she joined them.

* * *

Irina was enjoying a cup of coffee while over looking the files, suddenly the red alert sounded. Fropwning she was for the gun in her drawer whcihwas slightly opened when a kunai pinned her sleeve top the wood. Walking into teh room was a Crane Warrior, who grabbed the gun and looked at it before gripping it by the barrel and smacking Irina with it. The blonde agent was balrey awake, when teh Crane warrior curled her fist and embedded it into Irina's stomach knockeing her out. Looking around, she found the USB and grabbed it. With their mission done the Crane Warrior was about to shoot Irina when Karasuma ran in with his gun in optimal position for attacking her. In five seconds three bullets were lodged into teh Crane Warrior's lucngs and heart killing here

"Ritsu report!" Karasuma said

"We're under attack!" the AI said

"From what?" Karasuma asked checking on Irina

"I'm not sure. But if I had to take a guest it would be the Steel Serpent" Ritsu said

"What, but the Defenders!" Karasuma exclaimed

"It would appear to be a diversion for them since he is here" Ritsu said

"But what does he want?" Karasuma asked as he ran off

* * *

The Steel Serpent was walking down a dark grey corridore. He was looking for someone, which was why he had special gear on him. Once he found was he was looking for, which was a steel door the K'un-Zi user inhaled and made his fist glow a sickly purple before smashing his fist into it, breaking it in two. As the smoke was clearing he pulled on a special mask and walked in

"About fucking time you got me out of here" Teppei said

"So said I am here to release you?" Steel Serpent asked "Master Asano is...displeased to put it mildly that you failed to obtain Hayabusa corp and got captured, mean they can cure your...technique" Steel Serpent said

"So get me out of here and I'll increase its power!" Teppei said

"I don't think so, you see Master Asano has become rather tired of failure from his organisation as of late, meaning"

"Meaning?" Teppei asked as Steel Serpent smiled and pulled his hand back and shot it forward, right through the heart if Teppei.

"Meaning, anyone who fails from now on, has forfeited his life" Steel Serpent said as he walked off.

* * *

Lady Samurai was in hot water as three Hand Ninjas were advancing on her, and she was tired; her endurance was not what the others were, she had been practicing to improve it, but it did not help, only the opposite. She was now on the edge of blacking out from the intensity for this fight.

'Not now' she though, The ninjas tripped her, making her lay on her back and one of them stood over her looking down at her

"Any last words Genin bitch?" the ninja said

"Screw you" Hayami panted out  
Not very ladylike" the ninja said as he drove his sword down, Hayami closed her eyes

"RINKA!" Daredevil shouted. The next sound she was the blade shattering into pieces

"What?" she asked looking up, seeing a hand in front of her faced

"Wrong move bitch, you pick on my friends you pick on me asshole" the figure said picking up the ninja and throwing him away

"Yoshida?" Moon Knight asked

"S'up?" Yoshida said as he helped up Hayami

"What are you doing here, Isn't Akihabara your turf?" Daredevil asked

"I was brought in to help you asshole" Yoshida said

"By who?" Daredevil asked

"I did, we would have been needing help for the fight against the Kingpin and Yoshida was the closet to us" Hayami said

"Well, while you're here, may as well help out" Daredevil said

Thanks bro" Yoshida said.

* * *

Karasuma was looking down where Teppei was being held captured. He swept the area before walking forward. He was nervous about what was going to happen down here since this was where the Steel Serpent was last seen. He came to Teppei's cell and saw the heartless corpse.

"Shit" he said looking around for any sign of the attacker

"Tadomi Karasuma" Steel Serpent said as he appeared out of shadows, Karasuma was slightly impressed

"Quit playing boogey man, I know who you are Steel Serpent" Karasuma said

"So you do, good for you" Steel Serpent said smiling as he charged forward to strike down the agent, he's fist a glow with the purple energy. "Time to say goodbye" he smirked

"Try it" Karasuma said pulling out his gun and took pot shots, the fist of Steel Serpent blocked the shots, making the Steel Serpent smirked as he drew his hands back and threw them forward conjuring a giant snake of terror as he came towards Karasuma, who looked majorly scared. He could feel the fangs of the snake come closer and closer to him.

"Fuck" Karasuma stated.

* * *

 **G'** **day Guys Grizz here with the next long awaited chapter of ACDH an yes it is setting up the final climax what with Taisei Yoshida joining the fight, and yes a couple more defenders are coming, (so looking forward to that series and Netflix's Iron Fist) But what will happen to Karasuma, will he be safe or not, I'm betting NOT, but I'm the author so I can know what will happen and you guys will have to read to find out**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

Karasuma closed his eyes the Steel Serpent's snake was coming at him, he silently thought of Irina and the students he taught

'Goodbye' he sadly thought as he looked at the massive purple energy serpent

"Oh no, no this will never do" a voice said as three rings were formed in the air, each ring looked like it was composed of sparks and embers. Soon intricate patterns formed in between each of the rings. Karasuma closed his eyes and turned away before the snake hit the rings before turning into purple energy

"What?" Steel Serpent asked

"Oh dear, not so powerful now are we?" the voice asked

"Well I'll try again" Steel Serpent roared as he summoned another dark snake. Karasuma panicked as a knocked was heard on the door next to him, so he opened it

"Come on in" the voice said as Karasuma was pulled through the door as the snake went passed

"Damn it" Steel Serpent said opening the door Karasuma had passed into, only to see a broom closet. "NO!"

* * *

Karasuma was panting hard

"What the?" he asked looking around

"Please follow me" a girl with long red hair held back by a massive black ribbon and wearing what looked like a sleeveless cheongsam

"Where am I?" Karasuma asked

"All of your questions will be answered shortly" the girl said as she indicated an armchair, which Karasuma gladly sat down in, "I'll be back with some tea shortly" she said walking off

"Okay, but" Karasuma said

"I bet you would like some answers, such as where am I, what's going on, and who made that circle, well mandala is the proper term for it" the voice said as a figure walked in and sat down in a red vinyl chair in front of Karasuma

"You! he gasped

"Me" the figure smiled "Now, time for that Q&A you've been wanting" the figure smiled

* * *

Yoshida side kicked a Hand goon before glaring at Terasaka

"Yo bro" Yoshida said

"Hey" Terasaka said

"So you going to step down, or do I have to beat you down?" Yoshida asked

"You tell me" Terasaka said

"I heard you joined a group, didn't think it would be the hand, nor would I think you would be stupid enough to actually do it"

"I was, and trust me it was the best decision" Terasaka said before Yoshida threw him across the room and into some goons, knocking them all out

"Idiotic asshole" the hero said

"Come on, we've got to get to the main office" Daredevil said as the team ran off. Yoshida stayed behind for a second to kick Terasaka, making sure he was out cold

* * *

"There" Elektra said as she her a sai into the lock and had Daredevil smack it with his billy club breaking the lock, they rushed into Asano's office, only to see

"He's not here" Daredevil said

"No shit Sherlock" Yoshida said as he closed the door

"Not even a sign of his chick with the weird tats" Darkhawk said

"That is weird, weirder still is where's Ren?" Punisher asked

"What do you mean?" Moon Knight asked

"Here's not here nor was he in Akihabara" Yoshida said

"Who cares, let's just get out of...here" Daredevil said before letting loose a "Fuck!"

'What is it?" Darkhawk asked

"We're here, so by all logic?" Daredevil said

"SHIT!" the group went as they rushed through the door, only it didn't lead back outside it lead to a library of ancient books and scrolls

"Where the heck are we?" Iron Fist asked

"Over here" a voice whispered

"Shall we follow it?" Moon Knight asked

"Come on" Lady Samurai said as the followed the voice

* * *

"Hello my friends" the figure from before said as the group walked in, while he had his back turned to them and started out the window in front of him

"Who are you?" Daredevil said

"You don't recognise me?" the figure said "Shame" he said turning around and walking towards the group, revealing that it was an old friend

"Takebayashi?" Yoshida said smiling

"Hello my old friend, how are you?" Takebayashi said

"But how did we get from Asano's offices to here?" Hellcat asked

"The same way I gave you that cold drink in your hand, by the way; you should ask for a break from work and take the gun happy grump here back to Okinawa, I have a personal shack there for when I need time off" Takebayashi said as Kurahashi felt a can of drink in her hand that was cold

"WHOA!" they gasped

"I knew he had some magical abilities, but how did you do that?" Yoshida asked as the group removed their face coverings and sat on various couches as his aid, partner and friend Kyoko served the tea

"Have you heard of the ancient one?" Takebayashi asked

"He's rumoured to be the best magic user in the world, and very old" Fuwa said

"Well in actual fact, The Ancient One is technically a title passed one, from a Tibetan Monk, to a Celtic enchantress" Kyoko said

"And the current one is Koro-sensei's win brother" Takebayashi said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"I didn't even know he had a brother" Yada said

"Indeed, it was a bit of a shock, now we must plan on what to do with Asano and the Steel Serpent" Takebayashi said "And I have a plan, but we need to find to find him"

"Meaning?" Isogai asked

"You see, you perceive them as two separate people, when in actual fact Asano, the Kingpin is the Steel Serpent" Takebayashi said

"What?" they gasped

"How did he get the power?" Fuwa asked

"I can't tell you that myself. The source of his power is linked to his history" Takebayashi said

"We know he learnt the dark arts of Kun-Zi, and that his master gave him her daughter as a bodyguard/concubine" Fuwa said

"And that he's been using his persona of the Steel Serpent to carry out the killings, whether be it failure or opposition" Takebayashi said

"But why did he attack headquarters?" Nagisa asked sipping his tea

"Teppei" Karasuma said "He was there and we had disabled his power and was about to find out about Asano's operations"

"That's not good, Teppei was an AMP" Karma said

"AMP?" Takebayashi said

"Anti-Matter Powered, meaning he got his gift from Koro-sensei and the Reaper" Yoshida said

"I see, well in that case my back up could be useful" Takebayashi said

"And who would that be?" Akari asked

"Another one of our friends" Takebayashi said smiling

* * *

"We had him" Steel Serpent roared

"Calm yourself, you will get him, and then you will use him for the bait

"Yes my love, but at least we have something at least" Asano said as he kicked Irina in the stomach

"Their beloved bitch" Nadeshiko said

"Wait a second, she was the teacher of Class...E" Asano said

"Who?" Nadeshiko asked rubbing his shoulders

"A class of dead last students, the ones that had no future, but they rose up and actually managed to fight tooth and nail against Class-A and they ended up winning, but I would never think they were the ones who are stopping me, but question is who is who?" Asano asked concerned

"Why not track them down?" Nadeshiko asked kissing his neck

"Where's the fun in that" Asano said "Besides there are several of them that has moved overseas"

"So who would be the leader?" Nadeshiko asked

"Isogai or Shiota, they were the top fighters along with Akabane" Asano said

"Then find the ones they love" Nadeshiko said

"I will do that, it sounds fun"

* * *

Nagisa was in his office going over some documents when he heard something outside his office. The profile was not one he was familiar with so he grabbed his cane and readied himself as he opened the door and went in to attack  
"WHOA!" a voice said "Cool it Negs, it's me"

"Kataoka?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Kataoka asked

"Someone else, not an awesome friend" Nagisa said hugging her "So what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked

"They wanted me to model some oriental inspired outfits while the cherry blossoms were blooming, so I thought I might check in on my blind attorney" Kataoka said as she was handed a cup of coffee

"Feeling guilty?" Nagisa asked

"No, just wanted to see if you were still 'practicing'" Kataoka said

"How long have you know?" Nagisa asked

"Remember I was the one who hid the gifts with Isogai" Kataoka said before sighing "we've changed a lot haven't we?" she asked

"Indeed we have, a lot" Nagisa smiled as he took a sip of his own drink

"Hey, I ran into Kimura while I was in Miami" Kataoka stated

"Oh, how is he?" Nagisa said

"Good" Kataoka smiled

"What is he doing nowadays?" Nagisa asked

"He runs a comic book shop" Kataoka said

"Intriguing" Nagisa said as he sat back and pulled a file over as he ran his hands over the brail.

"How's Yada?" she asked

"Good, I think she's trying to do something with her business degree" Nagisa said "As you know she quit to become my caregiver, and girlfriend"

"that was her choice, and one made out of love" Kataoka said

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Nagisa said as he looked out the window

* * *

"Okay, come on, come on where are you, you son of a bitch?" Maehara asked

"What's going on?" Hayami asked walking into the computer lab

"Nothing much I'm trying to find where Asano will strike next" Maehara said

"Okay keep at it, we have to find him and see what he is up to" Hayami said leaving, Maehara sat there before doing something he hadn't in a while

"Darkness, a source of pain, fear and cold. Why is it we want to venture out into it with a minimal amount of light. Because of the thrill of not knowing what is out there, or is it because we want to hide away from the pains of the light. All I know is that sometimes, the darkness can be a hindrance, other times it can be a help. The night also casts its warmth while hiding. But the light can help more than the darkest shadows" Maehara typed up on his blog. He let loose a sigh before looking up at the moon and played with one of his crescent moons before throwing it at the wall.

"Damn" Maehara said

* * *

Fuwa exhaled as she slowly practiced her kata, her eyes were closed so she could focus more. But the feeling of dread hung over her like a cloud of smoke

"She's been like this since we attacked Asano's place?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah dude, kind of off putting ain't it?" Yoshida asked

"A bit" Nagisa said

"So you going to talk to her, I mean she is your cousin" Yoshida said

"In time, after all we are all feeling the dread of the Steel Serpent" Nagisa said

"No fooling" Yoshida said

"Guys, a little peace and quiet please?" Fuwa asked

"Sorry the guys said

"Thank you" Fuwa said as she continue. Nagisa indicated away from Fuwa

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Nagisa asked as he gathered some of the others

"Only thing we could do is wait and see what happens" Yada said

"I don't like this" Chiba said

"Yeah, we're using our friend as bait" Maehara said

"That's not what we're thinking. Look we ask takebayashi to hide her somewhere for a couple of days" Yoshida said

"And what's stopping Asano from tracking her?" Maehara asked

"We were thinking he could take her back to K'un Lun and hide her there while we deal with the Steel Serpent" Nagisa said

"And that means she won't be very happy with us" Chiba said frowning. Suddenly a phone rang out

"Hello? whoa, whoa calm down Sora and start from the beginning" Nagisa said as he heard what Sora said "Alright I'll be there soon" he said as he left

"Something come up?" Yada asked

"Just something at work, I should be fine" Nagisa smiled kissing Yada before rushing out of there

"What are you waiting for?" Maehara asked

"Huh?" Yada questioned

"He needs a ride, remember?" Chiba asked

"Oh yeah" Yada said racing after Nagisa

* * *

"Sora?" Nagisa asked as he and Yada returned to his office

"This came for you" Sora said as Nagisa ran his hands over the box

"No Braille. Can you tell who it's from?" Nagisa asked

"No return address" Yada said as she opened the box "It's a DVD"

"Play it" Nagisa said "Sora, you're excused"

"Thank you sir" Sora said leaving

"Make sure I pay her double overtime for this" Nagisa said

"It's ready" Yada said

"Let's see who it is" Nagisa said pressing play

"Hello Shiota, or should I call you Daredevil. If you're listening to this that means you're missing your dear Professor Bitch. That's right I have a prisoner; one I took when I attacked your command centre and killed Teppei. I would have killed Karasuma, but he got away from. So here's the deal you come to the place of previous battle

"Kunugigaoka" Yada said

"Otherwise, I'll send another disc, this is what it will be filled with" Asano taunted before a scream was ripped out of Irina's throat making Nagisa flinch and Yada scream

"You have five hours" Asano said

"So Midnight" Nagisa said

"And if you're not there, then" Asano said as he ripped another scream from Irina

* * *

"You're not actually dumb enough to actually head there?" Maehara asked

"So you're saying we leave Irina there?" Hayami asked

"No I'm just saying" Maehara said

"What do you think Nagisa?" Isogai asked

"We should go, but just a few of us" Nagisa said

"Keep some of us hidden so that way he can be caught unaware" Takebayashi said

"Exactly" Nagisa said

"Now while we don't know what will happen, we should keep our guard up" Yoshida said

"Easy for you to say" Maehara said

"Who cares, Irina's in danger and we need to save her" Yada said

"Alright, let's go" Nagisa said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Chiba said.

* * *

The team divided into two groups, the first being Daredevil, Punisher, Elektra, Iron Fist, Hellcat, Moon Knight and Ronin, while the backup group was Darkhawk, Dagger, Dr Takebayashi, Yoshida and Lady Samurai.

"We're here" Daredevil said "So where is he?"

"I'm right here" Steel Serpent said walking out of the shadows with Ren, Nadeshiko and some Hand ninjas. "And you brought me my prize: The Iron Fist"

"Try it" Iron Fist said

"She's mine" Steel Serpent said walking forward

"Yuzuki, be careful"

"I will Nagisa" Iron Fist said as she walked forward. A Hand Commander walked forward and looked at the two. Raising his hand he saw the two were ready and dropped it

"HAJIME!" the commander said

* * *

Steel Serpent tried to kick Iron Fist's head, but she dodged before elbowing his upper leg while swerving around to punch his back, jumping into a high kick which Steel Serpent dodged and used an uppercut before grabbing her foot and slamming her into the dirt. Iron Fist got back up and threw a couple of punches, which threw Steel Serpent back a bit, he then growled and tried a few cheap shots, only for each shot to be blocked by the Iron Fist, only he gripped her arm and jabbed into her stomach a few time before round-housing her in the head making her recoil and hold her head

"Cheap Shot!" Moon Knight roared

"Easy" Ronin said

"Okay" Moon Knight said

'We have to move in soon' Daredevil thought. Iron Fist got back on her feet, only to have them swept out from under her

"Why is she losing?" Elektra asked

"Simple, those screams on the video was him draining energy from Irina" Daredevil as Punisher pulled out a rifle

"I've got a shot" Punisher said

"Not yet" Daredevil barked.

"alright" Punisher said

* * *

Iron Fist was on her last legs when Steel Serpent grabbed her again. She then tried a palm strike, but it was blocked

"Now, it's my turn" he said as he slammed his open hand into her chest. Smirking his hand started to glow purple

"No" Fuwa weakly said as she felt her energy being drained

"NOW!" Daredevil said as Punisher got out his rifle and fired a round, forcing Steel Serpent dropped Iron Fist he dodged it. Turning back he had a evil smirk on his face. Clenching his fists he soon opened, in one hand was a ball of dark chi and the other one was a ball of normal chi.

"Now I have it; the power of the Iron Fist is mine!" he declared

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry it took a while to get this out, but I've had other fics on the go and this was placed on the back burner with a couple of others, especially since I'm doing Avenge ga Kill right now, which may be one of my best this year...so far. So anyway thanks to watching Agents of SHIELD and Iron Fist I got this chapter finish and might do some more about Kimura. Also I might get around to posting Takebayashi's dark hero fic if I can remember the storyline. What was it again?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"Now I have it! The power of the Iron Fist is mine!" Steel Serpent said holding a ball of dark chi in his left while he held a ball of normal chi in his right before he summoned then to his fist and walked over to Iron fist and punched her in the stomach making her winded. Takebayshi stood up and tried to magically blast Steel Serpent. But he was blocked by dark chi taking his attention away from the others as Moon Knight, Dagger, Ronin and Lady Samurai attempted to jump him, only for it to back fire as Steel Serpent flung them away with the stolen Iron Fist. Punisher chambered a round and fired at the villain, but it was blocked by the Dark Chi

"This isn't getting us anywhere" Lady Samurai said

"I know" Daredevil said "But we can't do anything with Steel Serpent commanding the Iron Fist

"I may have an idea" Darkhawk said

"And that is?" Daredevil asked

"Cover me" Darkhawk said

"I'll get back up" Takebayshi said as he ran off to chant something. The team looked confused

"Stupid conjurer" Steel Serpent said before Daredevil stepped up to the plate and tried his luck with a quick set of jabs and hooks, but it did nothing as Steel Serpent just pushed him back, giving Darkhawk the time to charge a concussive blast while Dagger prepped a few light daggers and threw them at Steel Serpent with the concussive blast, but it did nothing as he absorbed the energy making the Iron Fist stronger and punched Dagger knocking her into Darkhawk and the ground. Smiling evilly he picked up Iron Fist by the throat and the collar of her top and ripped it off revealing her naked torso "You will make a fine conquest in my bed

"Leave her alone" Ronin said

"You heard her" Yoshida said trying his attempt at punching the dude, only to be flung away as Steel Serpent turned back to Fuwa in his grip

"No" she whimpered

"IRON FIST!" Elektra shouted throwing one of her sais at the monster, who simply caught it and flung it into the ground

"We have to stop him" Daredevil said

* * *

Takebayashi found a vacant area and held up his hands, pulling back two fingers on the right hand. Then slowly he rotated his hand creating a ring of sparks and embers. He concentrated and muttered something under his breath suddenly a pair of figures showed up in the portal and stepped through

"Thank goodness you're here. I'm sorry for this urgency but we could really use the help" Takebayashi said as he shook hands with one of the figures

"No problem" one of them said

"We're only happy to help out our friends" the other one said.

"Then I am the one in luck today" he said happily "Now follow me"

"Right" the figures said as they followed the mage.

* * *

Daredevil stood back up and growled as Steel Serpent still had a half naked Iron Fist in his grip

"Let her go" Daredevil snarled

"Or what?" steel Serpent asked

"You'll deal with us" Lady Samurai said

"That is not big problem, after all what better thing to do then fight for a treat" Steel Serpent said throwing Iron Fist off to the side before turning to the rest of the Defenders. Moon Knight and Yoshida nodded before bolting at him and shoulder charging him from behind, but they were blocked. Sneering Iron Fist grabbed her ripped top and pulled it on before charging her fist and trying a sneak attack from behind with Hellcat and Elektra. But all three were knocked back, Moon Knight jumped into the air and threw several of his crescent dart making Steel Serpent's attention be drawn to him. Giving Punisher enough time to load a revolver and aimed as the back of Steel Serpent and fired, which made a mark and he tried again, only for the stolen Iron Fist block the second bullet as Elektra threw another sai and picked up the first one and stabbed it into his side. Dagger then threw a dagger and it stuck in his chest

"You're starting to piss me off" he said charging his twin fist, and threw them into the girls stomach making them fly into the wall before he turned to Punisher who fired again with Daredevil using his baton to try and get a hit on his back, but the baton was knocked away.

"Time for another lesson" Steel Serpent said as he charged the Iron Fist and tried and punch Daredevil, who kept dodging it before Ronin drew his sword and stabbed Steel Serpent in the gut and twisted the blade before pulling it out and kicking the wound

"You bastard, fucking die already" Ronin said

"You first" steel serpent said absorbing Ronin's chi with his ability making Ronin feel weaker, Moon Knight stepped in and threw a punch which Steel Serpent which he dodged before he was attacked,

'I need moonlight' Moon Knight thought as the Defenders struggled to get up

"So sorry about this, but that was the most pathetic fight I ever had to partake" Steel Serpent said as a chain wrapped around his arm and held in place as a torrent of water hit Steel Serpent. "WHAT!" he shouted before seeing a trio that wasn't there before

"When did they come in?" Darkhawk asked

* * *

"Who are they?" Steel Serpent asked

"We're old friends of theirs" the figure holding the chain said

"Kimura?" Daredevil asked

"You know it" Kimura said "Now, I'm here to do one thing and that thing is this: Serve vengeance" he said before being engulf in flames becoming Ghost Rider

"Kataoka?" Punisher asked as the second figure walked forward with orbs of water in her hands.

"Isogai" Kataoka said "never thought you would be doing this shit" Kataoka said as she pressed the water on one of his wound which healed it allowing him to get up

"Thanks" he said happily before pulling a gun out and sniping Steel Serpent who couldn't fight back thanks to Ghost Rider's chain. The spirit of Vengeance just smiled once the bullet was lodged in his side, reeling in the villain to receive a knee below the belt and a smack in the face from a flaming skull as Hellcat swiped him in conjunction with Elektra stabbing him. Ghost reeled his chain allowing Steel Serpent to finally move, only to look up and see Yoshida standing there to punched him through a wall and into the wall. Getting up Steel Serpent spat up some blood and then shouted

"GET THEM!" he shouted as his armed guards and remaining Hand Ninjas showed up. However the Hand got a good look at ghost Rider and bugged out of there "Fucking cowards!" he snapped before his armed guards charged forward

"We have to get you out of here sir" Ren said suddenly showing up

"REN!" Yoshida shouted slapping a guy through the wall.

"Time to go" Ren said

"Not yet" Asano said

"Now or never sir" Ren said

"Very well. Just make sure they don't escape" Steel Serpent said

"Of course" Ren said leading the Steel Serpent away

* * *

Darkhawk fired a beam of dark energy into one of the men sending him over to a wall as Yoshida bashed him through that same wall right into a kick from Moon Knight. Hellcat threw her cable out and wrapped up a thug reeling her cable in enough to allow Dagger and Lady Samurai to strike him down with their blades. Aqua stepped up and used her new water based power to grab some thugs and threw him into the floor before Ghost Rider waltzed up to them and stared at them making their eyes burn and their hearts stop from the pain. Punisher grabbed his assault rifle, loaded an extended clip into it and started to take them down one at a time while Iron Fist was being defended by Takebayashi while trying to get her energy back. Elektra rolled into a couple of guys with her sais drawn as Moon Knight broke another guy's neck, looking around to see that the guards had been taken care of.

"Move out" Daredevil said

"Where to?" Moon Knight asked

"I have an idea" Daredevil as he walked over to a lift and bashed a button

"Daredevil?" Elektra asked

"Ground floor. There was a hidden door, meaning a panic room or a shelter underneath this building" Daredevil said as they all filed into the elevator

"Can you find the hidden door?" Moon Knight asked

"I can, but I need a sound pulse" Daredevil said

"I hate this music" Punisher said

"Yeah there's no beat" Hellcat said

"Agreed" Punisher said

"Ground floor, reception, cafeteria and hidden villain lairs" Daredevil said

"Shall I?" Punisher asked pulling out a handgun and loaded a round into the chamber

"Do it" Daredevil said before Punisher shot into the air. Daredevil focused on the soundwave's path and located the area where a minute gap was. "There"

"I've got this" Darkhawk said as he ripped the door off revealing a set of steps leading down to a elevator. "Shall we"

"Allow me" Dagger said lighting the room up to the elevator. As soon as they entered Takebayashi quickly chanted a spell

"What's the mumbo jumbo for?" Hellcat asked

"You'll see" he said as the doors opened and he ran forward deploying a mandala circle blocking hundred of bullets.

"Clever bastard" Daredevil said.

* * *

"What is that noise?" Steel Serpent asked

"They've found us" Ren said

"Great" Steel Serpent said

"And it appears they are at full strength" Ren said

"Shit, well then time to give them what they want isn't it?" Steel Serpent said as he noticed he was losing the power he stole for the Iron Fist "I need her power again" he said

"But won't that also be temporary?" Ren asked

I don't care, I need her powers" Steel Serpent said

"Very well, I'll let them in" Ren said

"No direct them to the training area" Steel Serpent said

"Of course" Ren bowed before leaving

"And this time I'll break them wide open" Steel Serpent said.

* * *

Daredevil peered around the room and then motioned for Darkhawk and Dagger to move up who were followed by Ronin and Lady Samurai.

"All clear" Lady Samurai said as she visibly relaxed. Daredevil looked around the room when he heard something,, soon a pair of feet touched down behind her

"Lady Samurai look out behind you" Daredevil said as Lady Samurai spun around and did the clap stunner, stunning Steel Serpent before Iron Fist and Darkhawk punched him in the gut. Daredevil prepared his baton and threw it at the Steel Serpent knocking a few teeth out, distracting him from the fact Elektra and Dagger stabbed him on each side while Hellcat swiped down his back jumping out of the way before Moon Knight and Ronin threw their personal projectiles at him making a few stick . Punisher loaded his gun and shot the shin of Steel Serpent before reloading and shooting the other knee. Ghost Rider and Aqua restrained him while Iron Fist got a few knocks in. Once the stopped he spat up a wad of blood.

"Is that all you have?" Steel Serpent asked as he smirke "Because I'm going to rain pain and blood all over this city, starting with those you l;ove" he laughd

"Oh shut up" Takebayashi said as he hit a partticular nerve creating a tidal wave of pain.

"You got this?" Daredevil asked

"I was a surgeon remember?" Takebayashi asked before bullets flew into the training room wall.

* * *

"Got him" Punisher said takiong a few shots "Come on out Ren"

"Why should I?" Ren asked as he fired a few more shots off.

"Simple, the longer it is for me, the long it is for you" Punisher said

"What does that even argh!" Ren growled as Punisher put a round into his shoulder "Oh that" Ren growled as he fired back some more, only hearing a dreaded clicking from his gun "Oh fuck" he moaned before a bullet tore through his side. Suddenly The Punisher was in front of him

"You're not going to kill me"

"No you're right" Punisher said "Doesn't mean you're not going to walk out of here either" he smirked shooting Ren's foot, shin, knee and thigh "Have fun moving with those" he said as he tossed the empty pistol at Ren's head knocking him out.

* * *

The other defenders now had Steel Serpent surrounded on all sides, Hell Cat and Ronin standing further apart allowing Punisher to walk into the circle and aim his weapon at the one they've been chasing

"Finally we have you now" Daredevil said

"Like you can beat me" Steel Serpent said

"We'll do it" Yoshida said

"Try it punks" he said smirking before Yoshida walked up calmly and punched the lower back of the foe before them as Ronin chopped his shoulder as Moon Knight swung his staff into his sides before calming walking away with Daredevil and Darkhawk breaking his ribs. Elektra and Dagger stabbed his side before Aqua created a water whip and lashed his back, Punisher fired three rounds into various spotys on his body before throwing a knife into his spine. Ghost Rider burnt various places as he whipped Steel Serpent with his chain. Finally Iron Fist walked up to him as she twirled Lady Samurai's katana.

"Sayonara" she said charging chi into the blade and sliding it into his chest between hsi ribs and stabbing his heart. Lady Samurai walked over and ripped the blade out making a cascade of blood on the floor.

"Now to make sure they don't believe he was a victim of an unprovoked attack" Daredevil said dumping files on the floor before walking off.

"One exit needed" Takebayashi said opening a portal which all of them walked through and out onto a building's roof to see to the morning sun just dawning.

* * *

"Finally, it's done" Moon Knight said pulling off his hood, the others removing their headwear or powering down as well.

"So what now?" Hayami asked

"Just enjoy the sight" Nagisa said smiling

"Even though you're blind?" Kaede asked

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it" Nagisa said

"He's got a point" Yada said slipping her hand into his.

"So what now?" Chiba asked

"Day's just starting" Kurahashi said smiling

"That is true" Isogai said

"So...breakfast?" Nagisa asked

"Why not?" they shrugged and left to get breakfast, after they changed out of their costume.

* * *

Karasuma walked into the crime scene his team created

"Well?" Karasuma asked

"They went overkill on his ass, that's for sure" an investigator said

"And that stuff?" Karasuma asked

"Evidence of his illegal activities" an agent said

"geez, after what happened with Shiro and the hand these guys weren't playing for keeps were they?" the investigator said

"Doesn't look like it" Karasuma stated. He nodded once he had a good look meaning it was time for the cleanup.

* * *

Nagisa was walking back to his office when he stopped

"It's done I take it?" Nakamura asked enjoying a vanilla latte, if Nagisa's sense weren't lying

"He's dead" Nagisa said "you and your family are safe" he said

"Thanks man, I needed...needed...I needed to hear that" she said

"So what is the great Nakamura going to do now?" Nagisa asked as nakamura looked around

"Well, I was always good at what I was doing"

"So you're continuing to be an investigator then?" Nagisa asked

"You could say that" Nakamura said

"Good, because I need one" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked

"I have a case that needs some investigational work done. But I can't exactly get involved you see" Nagisa said

"You got it boss man" Nakamura said shaking his hand "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, because today my office is closed. I'm giving the day off" Nagisa said

"I take it will hammer out an contract and all that?" Nakamura asked sipping her coffee.

"Tomorrow, right now. I need a shower and a shot of something" Nagisa said walking back to his office to inform his staff of the day off.

"Thanks Nagisa, for everything. You truly are a man without fear and a good friend" she said softly as she walked back home, missing Nagisa's smiled

"No worries Rio" Nagisa whispered.

* * *

Hayami walked out of the locker room to see Takebayashi massaging his hands

"Are they okay?" she asked

"Just a bit sore from all of this magic use" he said smiling

"So what does the infamous Dr Takebayashi have planned now?" Hayami asked

"A reunion with an old friend" Takebayashi admitted

"Who?" Hayami asked

"Hara, last we met things weren't exactly the best, so I'm going to talk to her and apologise" Takebayashi said

"Meg and Kimura's already left from Miami, Yoshida's back in Akihabara, Karma and Akari are back in Okinawa. Fuwa's gone AWOL, Chiba's going to try and open up a dojo. Things can't be better for us" Hayami said

"What are you going to do now?" Takebayashi said

"It's my mother's birthday soon. So I'm taking some time off to see her" Hayami answered as she and Takebayashi left the office.

"Catch you later" Takebayashi said

"Same to you"

* * *

That night Nagisa stood out on the balcony feeling the cool breeze following past, something clasped in his hand

"Hey?" Yada asked walking out in a simple set of cream lingerie with pink ribbon and a matching silk robe. "Its kinda cool don't you think?" she asked

"It is" Nagisa said "But I like to come out here and think

"About what?" Yada asked

"The future" Nagisa said taking her our "Namely our future" he said slipping a ring onto her finger.

"Nagisa are you?" Yada asked shocked

"I am" Nagisa replied.

"Yes, yes I will" she whispered before squealing out in joy and kissing him deeply. Soon Nagisa picked her up and continued to kiss her with a fiery passion before dumping her on the bed and attacking her neck while massaging her breast making Yada arch her back removing her bra in the process. Soon Yada removed the pants Nagisa had on and waited for him to enter her, and she was not disappoint. For an hour they made love with other in various positions. But either way the way Nagisa was making love to her ignited something inside of her, screaming with the final jolt of pleasure. After the pair settled down, they got cosy to each other, the only thing either one of them was wearing was the engagement ring Nagisa gave his new fiancé.

"This couldn't make me any happier" Yada sighed

"Me neither." Nagisa laughed as sleep overcame them.

* * *

"A hero is someone who does what no one else has the ability or courage to do, and that is to take the fight where it mneeds to be, no one can know when a hero shows up but when they do the people cherish that moment, when the darkness is fought back by either the darkness or light , all the world needs to know is that heroes will be around until the end of time itself"  
Maehara wrote on his blog before uploading

"And I should know I'm one of them, call me Moon Knight" he said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes I finally got around to finishing this fic, I got Daredevil season 2 on Blu-Ray so that's what got me to do this since I'm pretty sure Season one and the Defenders in general got me to write this and the previous fic and the spin offs Taisei Yoshida and Kimura Ghost Rider which I may actually get around to finishing one day.**

 **Anyway next up thanks to Xx-DarkCrimson-xX, s0ul and Mrotrax for reviewing and all those who faved followed and just read this fic over the many months it was in development and an apology from me for taking so long in finishing this fic.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
